Love Night, Good Night 2
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: They all had returned! Getting ready for christmas. More drama, more romance, More comedy! I advise people to read LNGN 1, before reading LNGN 2. I do not own the characters, nor vocaloid. Please R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Miko: Drum role Please!**

**Nero: . _. *shrugs* (dododododo PSH!)**

**Miko: *holds up first page* I present to you,...Love Night, Good night 2! I told you all that it would be here quite soon! XD**

**Nero: (hehehe) Can't wait to see what shit is gonna happen next XD**

**Miko: :D shut the fuck up nero. *slaps head* Anyway! I suggest to `ALL!` of you who is going to read this, to read LNGN 1, before reading LNGN 2. Or else you won't get what happend, and what they talkin about and shit...-sighs- I just don't wanna hear it.**

**Len: -walks in room- I think they waited long enough. **

**Miko: mmm...your right. Here you guys go. Don't forget to review Dammit! I check my story stats, and a lot! Of you read LNGN. So will it kill you to write a simple review? I don't care if you only say `hi` in the review. It would still make me happy. 30secs- 1 minute. To write a review. That is all I ask. Let the story begin! **

* * *

The rest of summer and fall had went by quickly, since the prom day. Everything has been very calm lately, which is sort of odd in my opinion, but, during our Fall break, that only lasted for a week. Me and Kaito had been going to the park throughout the vacation to either talk, have a mini date, throw leaves at each other...or just have sex. Mostly because, either Rin had invited Miku and Teto over, and Akaito decided to take over the house to have Mikuo over. Leaving me and Kaito to have it somewhere else. I don't know...its like some habit we have to have sex in the public. Enough with talking about that. Rin had told me that she wanted to have a christmas party at our house, which meant, Christmas singing, games, laughing, exchanging gifts, and my favorite. The loving enviroment. As for now, we still have to go to school until our christmas vacation comes up. It's not a long way, only four more days of school. Then me and the others have to hit the mall to go christmas shopping. Right now, I have to go catch up with Rin at the front of the school before she goes home without me.

As I walked out the building, I put on my white earmuffs, along with me zipping up my jacket. Even though were in the first month of winter, it's hitting us pretty hard. I mean, look at it! There's a shit load of snow everywhere!

"Hey Rin, we could start walking now." I startled her a bit, to the point she slapped my hoodie off. If it weren't for the weather making my fingers numb from the coldness, I would sure as hell slapped her back.

"Took you long enough! We need to hurry home and make ginger bread mans. I invited a couple of people to help out with baking, so get the door if it rings." She said, beginning to walk quickly down the street. I only nodded and jogged a bit to catch up to Rins pace.

`I swear. I get tired of her inviting people over without discussing it with me any time sooner. Other than that, I hadn't seen Kaito, nor his brother today...No wonder I felt so lonely, and irritated today. I had to deal with hearing Mikuo complain about how much he pissed Akaito and crap, and he had to deal with me saying how much I missed Kaito! (sigh) I might be able to see him later today.` I thought quietly to myself as we came upon the street our home was. With no one stopping me, I ran straight towards our house to open the door to only see Kaito mixing batter, along with Akaito trying to clean off the powder that was on his face.

"Kaito? You've been in my house this whole time?" I said, takeing off my shoes and jacket. Rin came in right behind me, and closed the door quickly so that the cold air wouldn't come in.

"Nice to see you too Len." He chuckled while coming over to give me a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Me and your sister was talking on the phone last night, and she kept talking about planning the Christmas party and such. So I thought, why not? I love a good christmas party." He patted my ass while handing me a kitchen apron.

I began to figit my fingers as I held the apron in my hand. "But..." I saw a tear drop to the floor as I looked down...it was coming from me. " You didn't have to leave me alone...You could of at least told me that you weren't going to be with me today." I finally looked up to meet his gaze. "Go ahead and think how emotional I am! I'm only showing that I missed you." He gave a slight chuckle, and kissed my head. With that, I quickly put on my apron and ran towards the kitchen. "Oh! and Akaito. You better explain to Mikuo too ya'know." My lips curved into a smirk, then into a loud laugh as I watch Akaito sulk to his self on the knowledge.

Rin walked through the kitchen to find the cinnamon spices, then paused for a while, only to run to the door. As she opened it, we all saw Piko standing there, about to knock.

"H-How did you know I was about to knock?" Piko asked Rin, with his face flushing to a bright red from embarrassment. Rin quickly pulled him in and closed the door.

"I saw you from the window silly." She smiled quickly to him, while putting his jacket on the coat hook. "I'm actually surprised that you weren't here with Gakupo, cause you go everywhere with him." They both giggled together, but then his facial expression turn into a frown. "What's wrong Piko? I didn't mean to offend you!" He only shook his head in response.

"It's okay to talk Piko. Were all here to help." I came over and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well...I-I sort of was coming here with Gaku-senpai...but...Luka came and took him away. She said that she needed him for something, and took his arm and just...left." Piko's frown grew deeper, along with him clutching his fists tightly. Rin tried to say something to him, but he shook his head and tried to smile. "It's okay though. It was my fault for asking him to walk me over here without me knowing that someone needed him." He grabbed an apron that was on the kitchen counter and tied it on. Me and Rin looked at each other for a second, and talked using facial expressions.

_`We both know there's something wrong with him.` _Rin raised an eyebrow at me.

`_Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know that guy is a shy puzzle box. It's hard to tell his true feelings with him covering it up with shyness.` _ I sighed while crossing my arms, along with raising an eyebrow back at her.

`_Hah! You nailed him right on the dot! Besides that, doesn't it seem weird that Luka wanted Gakupo out of nowhere? She had to come over here too anyways.` _ Rin's expression then turned into a worried look.

_`(_Mmmm) _You right. We need to later about this, cause we look retarded doing these facial talk.` _With that being said, we nodded and headed over into the kitchen.

~Going into town on a cold and busy day,With a brand new jacket on, you ran and did not come home to me,And I don't know where you said you went off to  
I don't know where to begin, I have no hope of finding you..~ We heard Akaito humming/ singing with his earphones on full blast.

After Akaito had sung that part of the song he was listening to, the door opened and we all saw Luka holding onto Gakupo's arm. Gakupo didn't look too interested in Luka's behavior.

"Sorry I didn't walk with you over here Piko." The purple head slid Luka off his arm to walk over to piko and pat his head softly. Piko's expression imidietly turned into a small smile like always. He only nodded his head and handed Gakupo an apron. Rin came over and putted a chef hat on Gakupo.

"Glad you could make it, cause shy-boy here was getting upset." She slapped her hand on Piko's back, causing him to wince a bit. Imidietly, he covered his face with his hand. Gakupo stared at him for a second, then removed his hand from his face.

"If me leaving you made you upset, you should have told me. Stop me right in my tracks. Don't be shy around me Piko. I'm not like anyone else you talk to. I'm not Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Nero, or anyone...I'm Gakupo. So please...talk to me if something is wrong, cause it will never be fixed unless you take actio-" Gakupo stopped what he was saying , once Luka hugged him from behind. "Luka, what are you doing?" He turned to face her.

"Gakupo-kun, you never..." She tightened her grip around his arm, along with her breasts pressing against his arm as well. Making everyone melt with her heat taking puppy-dog pout. "You never talk to me like that...how come?" Gakupo tried to give a response to her, but before he could, the pink head stole a kiss from him.

We all looked at each other in surprise, trying to hold back the urge to say `_Oooooo`. _ Piko however, tore his apron off, and ran towards the door, struggling to turn the lock to let him out of the house. With no sucess, he ran to the window in the living room, yet again, struggling to open it too. We all gasped as saw Piko beginning to cry. Before me and Rin could even take a step forward to go to Piko, we were pushed to the floor by a running Gakupo.

Piko leaned against the wall next to the window, slowly crouching down to the floor with his knees held against his chest. Gakupo only stood three feets away from him, trying to comprehend on what to say to him.

"Gakup-!" "Bitch please! Let them have their moment!" I snapped at the pink head, who tried to go and interupt them. She then gave me a fearful look that caused me to stand behind Kaito.

Gakupo sat on the floor next to Piko, along with him bringing an arm over the sobbing boy, bringing him close. "Listen Piko, I...(sigh)...I didn't mean for any of that to happen, nor, did I want that to happen." Piko brought his face up from his lap to listen to the purple head more. "You know that I hate seeing you like that...do you?" He came closer to the singers face. Piko quickly shook his head in response, along with a bright blush coming on his face. "Well now you know...I'm going to make it up to you later tonight. I won't accept a `_No` _ as an answer." With the last sentence, he gave the white head a tight hug.

"(hehehe) Don't you think they look cute together." Kaito whispered to us, as he leaned against the counter. Now that he said it...it does seem possibly true.

"You don't have to say that twice, cause it's true. I mean...when I look at them now, I just want to squeal like Teto." Rin brought a stool that was next to the counter, and sat on it. " If you sort of look at them, they give off that warm type of love. More of a softer Aura around those two. You and Kaito has a ...hot Aura. As for Akaito and mikuo, they have a bizarre one." Rin laughed at her last sentence. Me and Kaito looked at each other for a second, then looked at Akaito, and nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't want a hold up." She stood back up and dusted off her pants. "Get back to work everyone! I want to see lots of ginger bread man's by an hour!"

* * *

**Miko: ...Eh? I think I could have done better, but, ...too tired to care =-=**


	2. Done baking

**Sorry I hadn't written in a while, I've been plotting ideas for my other story, and just sooo much = v =, I actually like the other story I'm working on, called "Stray Kaito" Check it out if you want. It's about Kaito getting tired of not being able to do concerts and such, and he decides to Leave...read more to find out.**

**Miko: *Ahem* now that I got that out-of-the-way, here's chapter two of LNGN2. **

**Len: Oh! and please leave your thoughts by scrolling down to the review box. It would really make him happy ;A; No review = No posting chapters.**

**Miko:That's right people, now here it is.**

* * *

"Nice job everyone! You can all take a break now." Rin patted everyone's back, as she strolled around the kitchen. " Feel free to watch a movie and sit down. There's hot coa coa on the kitchen counter guys." She then hurried upstairs, leaving me and the others to rest. Mikuo came about an hour ago, along with Miku, Teto, and Neru with her brother. The gang was all here.

"Len-kun, let's all play a game." Kaito pulled me into an embrace. " I mean, why not karaoke. It seems fun for all of us." He smiled down at me. I know, and he knew that the karaoke machine was in my room. I then was catching onto the game he was playing once he slipped one of his hands down my shorts, groping onto my butt.

"Kaito, no. Everyone is here. As much as I want to, we can't until everyone leaves." I slightly whimpered when I heard what I said...it's certainly going to be a while till everyone leaves. I mean I `REALLY` want to. We hadn't done it since Fall. Oh how long ago that was...

"I can tell that you're in deep thought about it Len baby." He then began to stroke my cheek lovingly." Don't worry Len, I'll wait, but once everyone leaves, and were all alone. I'm going to give you a fucking of a life time. Now let's go get the machine, and play so we could let time pass by. How does that sound?" The blue head gave me a quick wink, and lead me upstairs to get the machine.

* * *

_~Teto P.O.V.~_

"Teto, whose going to be Defoko's secret santa?" Miku took a seat next to me and IA. I thought about it for a while. Defoko-chan and I had lived together, along with Nii-san. So she'll find out easily that I would be her secret santa.

"Ne, Miku-chan. I can't be Defoko's secret santa, she'll find out easily cause I live with her! Fuuu! But I do wonder who will be Piko's secret santa." I said as I looked at Piko sitting on the other couch, eating a cookie, but my mind finally snapped away, once IA held a plate of cookies up to me. "Thank you IA, but is there any bread?" I took a bite into one of the ginger bread man's. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, but don't you think that Gakupo would be Piko's secret santa. I mean take a while to look at it for a bit. Piko always follows behind Gakupo, plus he doesn't stutter too much when he's around him. As for Gakupo, he pays way more attention to Piko, than Luka, even though they're dating. It doesn't seem like they're dating at the same time too. Gakupo is also nice to Piko, and looking out for him. So it is pretty obvious that Gakupo would be Piko's secret santa." Me and Miku looked at IA in surprise, but the girl just laughed a bit. "It is true if you look at them, like look at them now." She pointed to where Gakupo and Piko was.

As we turned to look where IA was pointing, we saw Gakupo and Piko talking. I wouldn't call it eavesdropping, but we leaned forward a bit to hear.

`_I never really heard you laugh before Piko-kun. Can you laugh now?` Gakupo smiled slightly to him._

_`I can't laugh out of nowh- (Hahahaha!) Ga-Gaku-sen..(Hahaha!) pai, st-stop!` Gakupo tickled Piko, all the way down to the floor, causing him squirm around, laughing loud._

_`I guess you can laugh.` He tangled his fingers in Piko's hair, while smiling softly to him_

"Okay, okay, you have a major point IA." Miku giggled a bit. " Instead of talking about them, let's play karaoke! Kaito and Len finally got the machine down here."Miku ran to grab one of the microphones.

Me and IA watched Miku and Rin hooking up the karaoke machine, but then watched Gakupo and Piko a little more. Something about those two are so...sweet, but then, it's a big mystery... I'm tired of thinking, time to dig in the twins kitchen for bread!

_~Len's P.O.V. ~_

Soon as me and Kaito brought the karaoke machine down stairs, Miku quickly grabbed it from us. I just shrugged it off and walked over towards the couch to go sit down. Kaito helped Miku hook it up into the T.V. , Teto and IA was too busy talking, and Luka was sitting down on the couch across from me, looking irritated. Of course I didn't care if she had a grudge against me for speaking up. No one starts shit inside me and Rin's house except us.

"Look Luka, I don't have any grudge against you or anything, but just to get some things cleared up, I absolutely don't allow mess to start inside our house, and if you can't follow by that simple rule, then...the door is right there...five steps to the exit...just six seconds to begone." I crossed my legs and pointed towards the door. She gave me the same fearful look as she did when I spoke up. I scooted back into the couch and kept my mouth shut until I felt a hand being softly placed onto my shoulder. Once I looked up, it was Kaito. He smiled at me, then turned to face Luka.

"It's one thing to just go into people's homes and start stuff, but making my boyfriend scared is another thing that won't be accepted. If you don't like something, then speak up instead of messing with others." Kaito scolded at her. As for Luka, she was stunned at what Kaito was saying. "Do some slick shit like that again, don't even consider coming down this street. Now I suggest you should leave now." Kaito went over towards the door and held it open for Luka to go out. She quickly grabbed her stuff and stomped her way out the door. Kaito on the other hand gladly closed the door behind her and walked back to the couch where I was.

Everyone was too busy to realize what just happened. I was still stunned and surprised on what just happened, but I quickly shooked it off and leaned against Kaito's shoulder.

"Kaito-nii, where do you think Gackupo is going to take Piko?" I said as I looked over at the two having a conversation. Kaito putted his arm around me to scoot me closer to him.

"I'd say it depends on how much money the guy has, but then again, he's really nice to Piko, so I dought it would be something cheap. Instead of worrying about them, let's just relax. It already feels like a new beginning to shit starting, so I'd like to sit here with my cute boyfriend and just...relax here with (_sfx:_ yawn!) my Lenny-kun." His eyes looked droopy. It doesn't seem like he had enough sleep today by that yawn he just did.

"Let's go to my room Kaito, you're tired. I can tell by the look on your face, so don't say otherwise." I looked up at his face again, he didn't object, but just stood up and started to head upstairs with me.

`Miku and the others were playing the karaoke a bit too loud, Kaito wouldn't have been able to sleep if he slept in there. (_sfx: Hehehe)_ My strong Kaito-nii looks so cute when he's sleepy. If I said I loved one of many face expressions he does, then...it wouldn't be fair because I love all of them. I hope we never end, nor Mikuo and Akaito.` I lastly thought to myself as we came in my room. Kaito imidietly got underneath the covers and held some of the covers up for me to join him. I looked at him confused for a second.

"I'm not tired Kaiton-nii." I chuckled softly at him, he slowly sat up, still holding some of the covers up with his eyes still droopy.

"I can't sleep without your warmth beside me Len, it's difficult...please come to bed with me." Kaito rested his head back on the pillow and patted the space next to him. I smiled softly, along with blush coming upon my cheeks. Slipping my shoes off, I slipped underneath the covers next to Kaito. He pulled me even closer to him, to the point I could feel his breathing on my neck...I could also feel his heart beats as his chest was against my shoulder. It was very soothing and calm. My eyes began to droop as I felt Kaito's heat. I then finally let my eyes close.

_(Piko's P.O.V.)_

Time has passed, it had already became night-time, and everyone started to leave. All the people who was left was Akaito, Miku, Gackupo, and lastly me. Before I leave, I wanted to say goodbye to Len and Kaito...where ever they are.

"It was nice having you over Piko. Next time we should do a sleepover, cause, I know you all are tired, and you guys have to travel back home and such." Rin told me as she wrapped the cords back up from the karaoke machine. I smiled back at her, Gackupo came over and stood next to us. I almost forgot about him trying to take me off somewhere tonight.

"O-oh, it was nice to be here Rin. At least you were able to get the cookies done. Before I go, c-can you tell me where Len and Kaito is, I wanted to say good-bye to them." I looked around the room one last time to reassure myself that they weren't in the living room.

"They're both probably in Len's room. You could try to look if you want to?" Rin pointed upstairs. I quickly nodded my head and smiled. Gackupo started to walk up the steps with me...I guess to say good-bye too. He's really nice.

By the time we reached upstairs, Gaku-senpai opened the door to Len's room, and opened it slowly. I peaked inside while standing behind Gaku-senpai. When we got a clearer look in the dark room, we saw Len and Kaito sleeping next to each other on the bed. They looked peaceful, and they looked like they weren't going to get up anytime soon. We both whispered goodnight to them both, and closed the door back up. We rushed back down stairs where Miku and Rin was, and quickly said our good bye's to them both. I guess Akaito went back to his house.

"Come back anytime, and don't forget to come at the christmas party you two!" Rin yelled out the door. I nodded my head, and walked towards the bus stop across the street, but then I stopped once I felt Gaku-senpai's hand on my shoulder.

"Were not going to the bus stop Piko. I'm driving." He then brought out a pair of car keys and clicked the car finder button. Once I heard the alarm, I shot my glance towards the car that made the sound. It was a shiny black four door car, leather seats in the inside, a purple streak on the side of the car, and fancy rims on the wheels. This car looked very expensive, and I could feel my face go in a gap. "After you...Piko-chan." He opened the door to the passenger seat. I felt my face heat up, and hopped right in.

* * *

**Miko: I'm baaaack :D**

**Len: Finally! your viewers had been worried !**

**Miko: I know, I know, like I said the last time...I have school people, a life that evolves education. So I get tired when I come back home okay? , but I'll make it up to all of you.**

**Len: I hope so... . Stay tuned for more LNGN2! PLEASE R&R, it encourages the Author to write more !**


	3. Date

**Miko:Hello everyone! im super motivated, im pumped up, and ready to write some chapters! I'd like to thank my fans, old fans/new fans, love you all and thank you a ton.**

**Teto: can we please start?**

**Miko: Alright, here's chapter 3 of LNGN2. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_~Piko's P.O.V.~_**  
**

We've been riding through town for about 20 minutes, and I still don't have a clue on to where Gaku-senpai is taking me. He didn't have to do it in the first place, but I guess i could say he's nice like that.

"Piko-chan, do you like Italian food?" He slowed the car down once we came to a red light. I simply nodded my head to him. I didn't know what to say, or how to react around Gaku-senpai. He then looked over to me and smiled, along with patting my head. For some reason, when he pats my head, I feel more calm. I relaxed a bit and smiled as the car started to move again.

We drove a bit more, but we then made a stop in front of the restaurant called `Calbonio la rague`. I remember going here before with Miki and Oliver when it was Lily's birthday. This place is far too expensive! How is he coming up with all this money.

"Ready to go in?" Without myself knowing, he came out the car and opened my door for me. Once I stood up, I felt him hold my hand. My face imidietly turned red so I quickly turned my head so he won't see. Day by day I start to realize that I'm in love with him, I also know that I'm putting myself in danger because of Luka.

Once we came inside the restaurant, the waiter imidietly escorted us towards the back where some people would reserve for privacy. Without a question to ask, I quickly took a seat, as well as Gakupo sitting across from me.

"U-um, Gaku-senpai, if you don't mind me asking ...how can you afford all this. The restaurant, the car, and the reserved seats." I began to look down and fiddle with my fingers. He however, began to laugh.

"I save money, and I have a part-time job on the weekends. I didn't really expect to pay for the restaurant in the beginning, but it was worth it." He then began to look at me once more. I'd like to know what he thinks sometime, even though we've known each other for a while now, I still don't know too much about him. "It's okay Piko, it's only you and me now. Don't be so nervous. I don't want you to look down and fiddle your fingers. Your with me now." He tilted my chin up to look at his eyes. No matter what, when we're together, he keeps such a calm and caring posture.

"Right... . I never really got to ask you anything but,... I want to get to know you Gaku-senpai. The thought of it never came to mind when I'm around you except now." I tried not to stutter, or sound to nervous. He however, made another laugh, but it was a light chuckle, along with tangling his fingers in my hair.

"Now we're getting to an interesting conversation, but, I'll only tell you about me, if you tell me a little more about you in return. Ne, Piko-chan?" I quickly nodded my head, and picked up the glass of water the waiter just brought. I then began to think on what to ask him. " What's your favorite thing to do besides singing?" He circled his finger around the tip of his glass cup, while keeping focus on me. I tried my hardest to hide back a blush, but sadistically failed. He gave a low chuckle as he saw my exposed blush, I then tried to look the other way, but he turned my chin back into his gaze. " Don't hide it Piko, it's very cute when you blush. I always see it them when you think I don't." I was blushing madly, but I simply complied to what Gaku-senpai told me, and didn't try to hide it this time.

"W-Well, I usually like to collect cute plushies to go in my house. If it's my birthday, I would always ask for a stuffed plush, and I would not care if it was big or small. I also like to go out and see places, whether it's a place I already been to, or a place I hadn't been, I enjoy it, if I'm having a fun time." A slight giggle managed to escape. "Now it's my turn to ask you something Gaku-senpai." I smiled softly towards him, and he kept his sweet posture. " What's your favorite things to do? You know, like to have fun." I took another sip of water.

"Obviously it's hanging out with you. Before you came, I thought things were too much the same. Luka is way to dramatic, and she thinks I'm here boyfriend. I never told her that I wanted to be her boyfriend, but she always think that she could clame things, so I just ignore her. I don't mind Len and Rin, they're cool people, but when those two fight or argue, it's a pain in the ass to the point I feel like I need to take aspirins. Nero is...Nero, but we're best friends, but I always keep telling him to stop starting crap with Luka or else she'll get violent. I honestly like the fact that Kaito and Akaito moved here, cause not only Len argues with Rin less, but it's just a good thing to see, as well as Mikuo, even though he fucked up a couple of times, he's learning new things. As for you. You give me new stuff each time I see you, and it makes me happy. I'd say I mostly care about you more than anyone else, including me." I felt my face heat up again from what I heard. I then felt my lips curve into a smile. I'm more than happy to know that his favorite thing to do is hang out with someone like me.

"O-Oh my." I giggled a little. "I never thought that your favorite thing could be hanging out with me, and I also didn't know that you and Luka weren't dating. I-I feel bad that you have to go through that Gaku-senpai. Don't you tell her that you're not." I then felt a bit worried at the thought of what he has to go through.

"I did, but she's too hard-headed to get it through her skull. Plus she get's really violent with anyone who tries to get in the way of her, or anyone who she feels may interrupt with this imaginative relationship she thinks we have, but don't worry. I swear on my life that I will protect you from her, cause I know she's thinking doing some twisted stuff." He then began to give a serious look towards me. I felt slightly scared at the fact of Luka thinking of doing something to hurt me. This isn't good at all, but ,... Gaku-senpai said he will protect me from her. " Are you single Piko? " I nearly choked on the water I was drinking, once I heard the question.

"Of course I am. I actually never dated anyone before." I told him simply. He only smiled in returned.

`_Had the two of you made up your mind of what you would like to eat?` _The waiter came back to our table, and brought out his digital order tablet. I don't really eat, unless I need to. I closed my menu and shrugged my shoulders. Gakupo looked at me, then to the waiter.

"We'll both have the chef's special spaghetti, one plate, not separate." He then closed his menu, and gave both mine and his to the waiter. The man quickly bowed, and headed off into the kitchen.

Time passed at the restaurant. The waiter had brought the single plate of spaghetti, and I still hadn't a clue about why one plate. I know I wasn't hungry or anything, but one plate? I didn't ask any questions, but just shared what was on it. The spices on it was just perfect, including the sauce. The last time I was here, I only ordered the ravioli appetizer and nothing else, but I'll surely ask for the chef's special the next time I come to this restaurant.

As we both continued to eat the food, I felt it tug. I followed the line of the spaghetti, and the other end of it was in Gaku-senpai's mouth. I quickly grabbed the butter knife to cut the attachment of the noodle, but his hand caught my arm in the process, along with his face moving closer to mine. His nose brushed softly against mine, as well as his finger tilting my chin up, causing our lips to meet. My eyes were wide open during the process. I'd forgotten where we were, I'd forgotten about my surroundings. All I cared about was Gakupo. I then slowly began to close my eyes and kiss back. A few moments later, we pulled apart.

I could tell that my face was flushed full of redness, but I didn't care at the moment. My focus was on how the kiss was... it was sweet, passionate, and wonderful... for a first kiss.

"I want you to be with me Piko. No one has to know... , all I care about is you." He laid a hand on my cheek, I gladly accepted it. I quickly nodded my head without question to ask. We both stood up, and I brought myself into his arms, accepting each ounce of love he was giving. No one has to know about us...

"...I love you Gaku-senpai." He gave me one last kiss to the head, held my hand, and walked towards the checking part of the restaurant to go pay the check. I'm more than happy today, I'm deeply in love.

* * *

**Miko: Short? I was tired, and I wasted some of my energy from writting another chapter of the other story I have. so...yeah...**

**Len & Kaito: What about us!?**

**Miko: Don't worry, next chapter will be your spotlight. I hadn't forgotten about you two main characters.**

**Len: Good! ; A ;**

**Miko: Thank you all my viewers, and followers. I admire that, and stay tuned for more LNGN2.**


	4. Walk to the store

**Miko: Sorry I hadn't been posting like I was supposed to, but don't worry, four more days until my two-week vacation, and then I'll be posting chapters like it's nothin.**

**Len: I feel that you should make a really long chapter on Christmas day :3 **

**Miko: Hmmm... we'll see. I'm going to have enough rest, motivated mind , and no tiredness in order to do that Len. Now let's start this new chapter of LNGN2.**

**Len: Like always, please R&R, if some of you don't know what that mean, it's a short version to say " Read and Review". It really makes the author happy and motivated. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

_~Len's P.O.V.~_

I slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the light being on. ...Why is the room light on?

I imidietly shot up from the bed causing it to make a loud creaking sound. I then turned to see Kaito waking up. He stretched out his body and began to sit up, with his eyes still being slightly droopy. I blushed slightly about how Kaito looked.

"Glad to see, `_Yawn sfx` your up babe." He kissed my cheek gently. "_ Why'd you turn the lights?" I only shook my head in response and leaned against his chest. My mind was too tired to think even though I was awake.

"I wondered why it was on when I woke up, but I'm still a bit dazed to even figure it out." I half mumbled to him. He only nodded his head in response. Of course I knew he was still tired, he hardly was responding to me. " Maybe someone came in to say goodbye and forgot go turn off the lights. I'm only going to guess that for now." Before I could even get fully up off the bed, I saw a small piece of paper with some writing on it. I quickly grabbed it and read it.

1) Three green onions

2) One gallon of fat-free egg nog

3) Gift wrapping paper

4)more fruits for the house.

I already began to figure out that this was a grocery list made from Rin. Going to the store at this time of night is nothing but a ridiculous unnecessary again... I don't want to hear Rin complain to me about not going in the first place to go at least check.

With that thought in my head, I crumpled up the paper and shoved it into my pocket. "I have to go to the store for Rin Kaito- nii. You can come if you want to...I mean, I want you to come anyway." I pulled out one of my winter coats from the closet but stopped once I felt Kaito pounced me onto the floor. Before I could even ask him anything, he smashed his mouth against mine. While he was on top of me, I felt a lump rub against my leg. `_How long has he been holding it in?...But God I can't help but get excited knowing that it's already big, just waiting to be in me.` _I thought quietly to myself as he darted his tounge deep into my throat, and then began to suck on mine. "Ah~ m-more Kaito." I panted out little by little.

_**`SLAM!** __sfx _

Rin stormed inside the room as she slammed the door open. Me and Kaito quickly broke apart and got up off the floor, but that didn't stop Rin from seeing us. Especially the tent in Kaito's pants. "You guys are not going to even dare get your mac on until you go to the store and get the stuff I wrote on that list I left on you while you were sleeping! Yeah, yeah, yeah I know that its past midnight, but there's a grocery store not to far from here that's open till 2:30 a.m. . That shouldn't be too hard for you now should it? Plus I think it's best if you guys go now, our else the longer you stay, the more Kaito's tent is going to hurt...and yeah, I saw what you guys were doing." She pushed both me and Kaito to go down-stairs. I quickly grabbed my other coat that was on the coat rack down-stairs before she shutted the door close as she kicked us outside.

`As mad and frustrated I was, and Kaito being irritated and horny, we both sucked it up and began to start walking to the store. I didn't have problems with details on the store she was talking about, cause Rite Aid was always open at that time since the beginning of the year. I forgot the reason they started that new timing, but I'm sure glad that they did cause I know that Rin would make me go across the city to go get the things she want.` I thought to myself as we came up the street from our house. We both stopped cause of the red light and waited till it letted us pass. As we waited across the street, Kaito wrapped an arm around my waist to bring me closer to make me warmer. I guess he noticed my teeth chattering a bit, but I noticed that his tent went down as well. My closest guess is that the cold weather made that happened. At least we won't have to worry about people staring at it.

_~Mikuo's P.O.V~_

"So let me get this straight. Rin called Kaito to tell him to come over and help out in the morning while she was gone at school, and Rin also made you help out as well, even though you didn't agree to it? I must say that girl is the trickster." I held on to Akaito's arm as we walked through the pharmacy part of the store. We came here to get medicine for Teto to give to her friend Defoko. She said something about her catching the flu or something.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Sorry for not telling you about it anytime sooner. Rin had us working non-stop, until she was satisfied that is. Then again, if I had told you, you would have wanted to help out too and don't say you wouldn't cause I know how you are Mikuo." He then stopped in one of the aile's we were in and grabbed a box of Cough Medicine. "Even if you did want to come help I wouldn't allow that. I'm not going to have someone having you wake up earlier then the time you originally wake up to go to school, just to go slave around in a kitchen. The only person who you're a slave to is me, and me only. Got that?" He stared at me, along with a smirk. I gladly smiled back at him and allowed him to stroke my cheek in a loving way.

"Yes Akaito-sama." I then nuzzled against his arm as always as we started to walk towards the check out line. By the looks of the stuff we have in the basket, it should be enough to help Defoko out until she fully gets well. We've gotten her a bag of Cough Drops, Cough Medicine, Aspirin, and a box of tissue. All we have left to get is soup and Alcaselser, but we have to go to a mini mart to get that, but I don't know any around here. "Akaito-sama, which store are we going to get the soup at? I'm a bit stuck now. At first I thought we could go to Subway to go get a soup and sand which for her, then go to a Liquor store or something. What do you think?" I asked him as we waited in line. While I was waiting for an answer, I felt his hand creeped onto my butt, but I gladly accepted him trying to caress it.

"Hm..., That actually sounds like a good idea. I suggest we go pick up the Alcaselser from Rite Aid first, then go to Subway. The reason why I said we go to Rite Aid first is because if we went to get the soup first, it would be cold by the time we come out of the other Pharmacy store. That's why it would be better that way." He then stopped and walked up to the casheir once we were next. While the guy was busy checking the items, Akaito tilted my chin up and went ahead into tounge kissing me. Unlike anyone else, we tend to not care who was watching us.

~S-sir, your total should be $9.58 .~ The guy stuttered rather harshly as he was in shock while watching us. Akaito didn't stop what he was doing and handed him a ten. We slowly broke apart, with a string of saliva connecting us. He then grabbed the grocery bag and started to walk towards the exit. I grabbed on his hand and laughed as I took a last look at the cashier. His face was in total horror, along with his face being in a gap.

As we walked out the store, we passed by these couple of girls that was hanging by their car. They all were staring at Akaito, and making disgusting sex comments towards him. He simply ignored them, but I wasn't having it.

~Hey cutie, come hang with us for a little while. We'll make it worth your while. ~ A tall blonde girl with long hair went in front of us and grabbed onto akaito's other arm. I imidietly kicked the girl off of him, and snarled at her.

"Unless you count on having a broken arm today, I suggest you don't touch or talk to him you whore! And that goes for the rest of you sluts. The only person making his while worth it is me! Now back off!" I glared at them one last time before we began to start walking again. As we kept walking, he lifted me onto his back, letting me hitch a ride. I started to nuzzle his neck and purred against it. He started to groan a bit, cause he knew and I knew that he likes it when I do that.

"I'm going to make so much love to you once we're done dropping off the stuff." He chuckled lightly to himself. I giggled in return as we continued to walk.

`_Ring! :_sfx` I quickly grabbed my phone out my back pocket and saw that it was Teto calling.

"Oi Teto, what's up?" We stopped near cause of the red light. I then got down from Akaito so I could talk a bit better.

"You guys don't have to worry about getting the soup anymore, I forgot I had a spare inside one of my cabinets. Plus I found the last alcaselser tablet inside the bathroom drawr. Hopefully you guys didn't buy either one of those, if you did, you can bring it anyway, or keep it for yourselves. I'm already trying to cook the soup for Defoko-chan now, her coughing is getting a bit worse if you know what I mean. You can just drop off the medicine and that would be all." I heard Defoko cough in the background.

"Don't worry, we didn't even buy it yet, but we were about to though. We'll be on our way, and I do know what you mean, I heard her cough in the background. I hope she get's better. Do you think she's able to go to school by tomorrow?" We started to walk across the street once the signal was on, but once we did, we both saw Kaito and Len walking ahead.

"Well that would depend how she'll feel by then. I know she's going to try to go and all, but if she doesn't feel better by then, I'll send her to the nurse office. Oh and I'm glad you guys didn't buy it yet. I'll see you guys when you come over okay? I have to hurry up and tend to Defoko. Bye Mikuo." She then hung up on the phone quickly. I simply putted my phone back into my back pocket and walked a bit faster to catch up with Len and Kaito, as well as Akaito.

"Len, Kaito!" I half yelled to them as we came up behind them. They turned to us and greeted us both. I looked down at Kaito's hand and saw a Rite Aids bag full of Leeks, and what ever the was in there too, but there were delicious Leeks in there!

"Oi Mikuo, Akaito. What are you guys doing out here at this time of night? You should be heading back home. Everyone knows that hookers, and kidnappers come out at this time of night." Len placed a hand on his hip and started to walk again, along with everyone else.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not like I'd actually wanted to be out this late, but I'm doing a favor for Teto cause Defoko has a pretty bad case of the flu. Teto couldn't go cause she didn't want Defoko to be left alone in the house, and Teto's brother is out at work. Besides, I already know about people coming out at night cause we ran into a couple of whores as we came out of CVS. It doesn't matter now cause I put them back into their places." I tossed my hair at the last sentence for being proud of confronting those bitches. "Oh, and let me guess. Rin had you come out here too because she wanted you to do a favor as well." He only sighed and shook his head in response. "Of course she would. Now let's hurry up and go home. We're coming up the street of Teto's house so we could just drop off the medicine and go home." We all decided to walk together till we get home.

"After that whole discussion about why we're out here, what do you guys want to talk about?" Kaito tried to bring up a different conversation. We then paused once we came up to Teto's house. Akaito went ahead to give the medicine to her, but me and the others stayed by her gate.

"Well we could talk abo-" Len stopped what he was saying and looked in a different direction. Me and Kaito shot our heads towards the direction Len was looking at and saw a black car. I was confused for a second until I saw a certain purple head come out of the car. "When the hell did Gakupo get a car?" We all decided to hide behind a couple of bushes that was in Teto's yard.

"The question should be more like, why is he down this street, he doesn't live here." Kaito added in with Len. As we kept watching, we saw Gakupo go around and open the passenger side of the car. We all gasped once we saw Piko come out of the car. "Whatever type of outting they did, it must have been a long time." We all nodded in agreement. "I almost forgot that Piko lives in the same street Teto does too." I then remembered Teto saying something about Piko living somewhere close to her, but I'd never thought she meant the same street. We weren't too far from them, so we could hear them pretty clear. Akaito then came, and we quickly pulled him down so he wouldn't be exposed. I pointed to the direction where Piko and Gakupo were so Akaito could follow through.

"_I wanted to thank you once more for tonight Gaku-senpai...it was very sweet of you." _ Piko blushed, as usual. Gakupo grabbed one of Piko's hand, and kissed it gently.

_"It was absolutely no problem. A great thing happened to the both of us tonight now didn't it. We both found out that we're in love with each other. I believe that was the best part of today. What about you Piko?" _ He entwined his hand with Piko's and stared deep in his eyes. As they were doing that, we couldn't help but notice Len making weird faces.

"What's wrong Len? You okay?" Kaito whispered to him. He didn't answer, but only kept making those weird faces.

`_Ah-...Achoo! :_sfx` Len sneezed loud. We all hissed a Len. " Well I'm sorry that I have allergies from these bushes." Len sassed at us as he crossed his arms.

_"Wh-whose out there?" _ We all froze once we realized that we've been caught. Before Piko could come closer to the bush, we all stood up and exposed our selves. By the looks on Piko's face, he was a bit frightened to see us. Gakupo only scolded at us and sighed.

"You better not say a single word about this or else I'm going to hunt all of you down." Gakupo held onto Piko who was still in shock to see us. "Before you guys ask how long had we been this way, it's been this way since tonight. I don't want either of you to tell anyone, cause if you do... it's going to get to Luka. Not only will she attack Piko first, she'll attack all of you for not telling her as well." He explained to us simply. We all knew how Luka is, and how she'd been acting lately, so yeah, she'll kill all of us if she had to.

"Don't sweat it Gakupo, we're not. I mean I wouldn't dare to do that cause I already had a little taste of her crazy side earlier. Even though she didn't physically harm me, she still scared the crap out of me. You don't have to worry about Kaito, or Akaito telling anyone either, but I don't know about Mikuo." Len and everyone else started to stare at me. I can't believe him! I will not tell anyone, that's Nero who would do that, not me!

"Yeah that's true, but he's not like Nero's loud mouth, so I guess I could trust him. It's okay Piko, they're not going to tell anyone about us. I'm sure of it." He looked down at the boy, and kissed his head. Piko smiled softly and nodded his head. " Remember that I promised you that I'd protect you at all cost. So don't worry." He then gave him a hug, and stayed in that embrace. I looked over to Len, and him and Kaito started to hold hands with each other. Akaito came beside me, and held me close to him.

"I must admit that you guys perfect for each other, and this is definitely not fake love...but it's really true love." I told them while smiling. They are just an adorable couple! "I hope you guys figured out a way to be together during school, and after school. You know how Luka likes being clingy to you at all times, but, (_sigh: _sfx) I'll try helping you guys out if you'd want. Me and Akaito could check around the school during snack time to see if there's any private spaces around the school. One where Luka would never go to." I placed a hand on Piko's shoulder and gave a thumbs up. He smiled once more in response and nodded his head.

"Me and Kaito will help too. I think the closest thing towards a private spot is the School garden, and the nurse office. Except in the nurse office you have to deal with well...the nurse." Len tried to strategize some options. Gakupo just chuckled to hiself and shook his head. "What is it Gakupo?" Len stared over to the purple head.

"It's getting pretty late, and we all need to sleep. We'll stay in contact through the phone okay? As for you Piko... " Gakupo tilted the shorter boy's chin up and kissed him softly. " I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll see you between school. Now go get some shut eyes." Piko hugged Gakupo one more time, and ran into his house. "I'll talk to you guys later. See you at school, and tell me about the private spaces once you get a chance tomorrow." He then walked back into his car and drove off down the street.

We all then began to walk back home. Well, it's more like that I was going home with Akaito tonight. I already had some of my clothes over there, and my school supplise, so it actually wouldn't be much of a problem. I guess Kaito is going with Len. The reason why I know that is because Akaito always kick him out when ever he invites me over to stay for the night. I admit that at times I feel bad for him, but hey, he doesn't care, cause that meant that he could sleep with Len.

"I dought that either one of us is going to get enough sleep tonight, so I'm going to say goodnight now." Akaito said as we started to come close towards the house. We all laughed. Kaito picked up Len into his arms and started to head off into his house.

"We'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. See yah later bro. bye Mikuo." Kaito said one last time as he went into Len's house.

Me and Akaito quickly headed off in his house so we could get a bit warmer. Once I came in, he stared at me intensely to the point I could feel it. How I could feel it? I don't know, but it was something I couldn't ignore. "Akaito? What's wro-"

"Go upstairs and get naked on my bed...now." He staretd to take off his shirt, and unbuckle his belt. " You've been a really bad boy lately Mikuo, your going to get a real good punishment." He licked his lips and started to walk fast behind me. "You better hurry up, you don't want you master waiting." He slapped my butt as I walked up the last step. I gasped slightly as he did that.

"Master...I want to be punished..." I took off my pants and bended over, along with the rest of my clothes. He came over to me and started to spank me. "Ah~ Harder master!" He spanked me repeatedly. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Miko: I wrote I really long chapter, just about 4000 words -.- yeah..., anyway, I'd like to thank all the people who favorited LNGN, both 1&2, I appreciate it very much. and I really like to thank everyone who commented on my stories, it made me happy very much. And i know some of you wanted to read the sex scene on this chapter, and i left it with a clift hanger, but you'll read it on the next chapter and what not. I'm trying my best to give an equal amount of spot light to each couple, but people, the main people in this story is Len, Kaito, Piko, and Gakupo. Mostly the star Couple of this is Piko and Gakupo. The first story, it was Len and Kaito, and Mikuo and Akaito. So please understand.**

**Len: We still get our spotlite ;A;**

**Miko: Yes Len, you still get it. I'm trying to make this story balence out and what not. Oh, and sorry for not posting a new chapter so often like I use to. This time I have no exscuse cause I was being a lazy person...sorry . Anyway, stay tune for another chapter of this story.**

**Kaito: I think it's time to give a little announcement to the viewers about after this story.**

**Miko: I think so too. *Ahem* After this story is complete, I will make a LNGN After story. Some one is going to get married. That is all, no more hints. It's not going to be a 3rd series, it's just an After story, you'll know cause it's going to be called "Love night, Good night: After story" So don't be a dits people =w=. That is all.**


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL VIEWERS!

_**This is just a verbal Announcement.**_

* * *

_To all the viewers, fans, followers, etc._

_I´ve decided to open the new story I have indicating Len and Kaito. In essence that means that I will be working on it, as well as my other story. I'm making my own risky move doing this, which mean I have to work on three incomplete stories. The reason why I'm doing this is because, I'm being a dumbass. I admit it, but I also feel that this story is going to be quite good. It's called `Cry out to you.`. A short hint on what it's about: All the vocaloid were going out for a drive, but then got hit by another car. Who gets badly injured? who knows. _

_Another thing I realize that may cause you to be upset is that I left a cliffhanger on the last chapter. I should of finished it up and not have done that. It is to my sincere apologies for doing that, I should of thought that through more carefully if I'd known that I was going to release a new story. Also meaning that it will take me a bit longer to release more chapters for this story. I have other stories I hadn't written chapters on, so basically I'm on my deals just be for the other cause I've been focused on this story only and it's just not fair for my other viewers on my other story._

_Again, sorry for the inconvenience, checking out the new story I'm going to release later today is up to you, I'm not forcing anyone. Another quick thing is that I ran out of ideas. It's a bit getting suggestions from people on to what should happen next in the chapter. I'd release the chapters faster if I have that happen. That is all._


	6. UKE UKE EPIC NIGHT (Part: 1)

Miko:** I'm so sorry everyone! I know hadn't posted a chapter like I said I would. I've sort of gotten side tracked with my other stories, but I've been taking caution ever since my dad saw a chapter of this story. It was the new chapter that was supposed to be this one, annnd...I got into some serious trouble. So yeah, it was supposed to be posted waaaay sooner, but he's been watching me like a hawk. **

**Len: Mean daddy !**

**Miko: I know Len...I know. Now! Here is a new chapter of LNGN. Please read, and Review. It'd make me happy. I know some of you might think that I would've snuck in a chapter but you do not know how scary it was to get caught...by my dad. Like the number one rule for a fanfiction author who writes yaoi is " YOU NEVER EVER! LET YOUR FREAKING PARENTS KNOW, OR DON'T LET THEM SEE IT!" Let that be a lesson for all of you. Now let's go to the story.**

* * *

Once Akaito was done spanking me, we went into his room and locked the door. I stood by the door naked as I watched him walk over to his closet to dig around for something. Before I could go up to see what he was doing, he turned back around and shoved some clothes into my arms. "Get changed in my bathroom and meet me back inside the room." He then held me close and bent down to lick one of my nipples. I gasped lightly as he did so. " ...Don't have me waiting too long." With a quick smack on my ass, I walked into his bathroom.

As I closed the door behind me and turned on the light. I closed the lid on the toilet so I could set the clothes on top of it. Grabbing one of the pieces, I unraveled it and saw that it was a maid skirt. It was black with blue laces. I held it up to my waist to see how small it was, and it was just prove that my mind was correct. It was indeed a mini skirt. ...`I'm going to look so irresistible in it!'. With that thought in my head, I quickly slipped into the rest of my outfit.

Taking a step back, I viewed my whole outfit. the maid shirt was like a corset, but wasn't at the same time. The corset part went up to my ribcage , but then a sheer white coverage part covered my chest. The corset was also black with blue laces. It had sleeves, but they weren't attached. I putted the black sleeves on my arms anyway. It didn't go over my shoulder, but stopped halfway past my elbow. As for the rest of the stuff, it came with black webbed stockings and a white and blue laced headband. I must admit that this whole costume suits my figure, but the funny part is that there isn't any panties. Well, I don't want to keep him waiting.

I finally came out of his bathroom, but I didn't see him anywhere. Did he leave the room? Even if he did I wouldn't really think about leaving this room to go look for him myself. Before I could turn around , I felt arms wrap around my waist, along with a kiss on my neck. I then knew that it was Akaito once I heard his voice purr against my neck. "You look very hot in the clothes I picked out for you. You should say thank you to your master." He gave another peck on my neck. I nodded eagerly in response.

"Thank you Akai-" I gasped loud as I felt him lift my skirt up and slid one of his hot fingers in me. " Th- thank you Akai- `_Ah~´ _to-Sama!" I moaned loudly as he moved it harshly inside me, but he then imidietly stopped. I whimpered slightly as he did. I slumped myself against Akaito's chest and my hip against his waist. My eyes grew wide as I felt my hip brush against his hard on. I looked down slightly so he wouldn't know I was looking at it. Even though he was in his boxers, it still looked big. I didn't know he was this hard, but looking at it just makes me think of a lot of crazy things he could do to me.

"Mikuo, go over to the bed and lay on you stomach on the edge of the bed with the rest of you kneeling on the floor." His voice became low and husky like it did at the night of the prom. This only made my stomach churn. I followed his orders, but I also had butterflies in my stomach as well. I kneeled on the floor and laid the rest of myself on the bed and waited. Why was I feeling this way now? But,...I'm hot all over.

As I continued to wait, I heard him behind me. I turned to look behind me and saw him look at me with a gentle smile and kissed my side's. I felt my face blush ferociously, but I still kept my eyes on him. He then spreaded my legs so that I was still kneeling. From my side's, he started kissing all the way down to my entrance...he never done this before. "Ah~ , S-Sama..." I moaned out as he began to tounge kiss my entrance. It felt so good. His tounge went in and out repeatedly. It was wet and hot, just like his cum. "Nnng, A- Akaito- Sama! Please fuck me, I want you to be in me so bad!" I cried out as I pushed his head to go deeper. He then pulled his tounge out and started to caress my ass. I watched him go on his bed and lay down, along with him taking his cock out. He signaled me to go on his bed as well. I sat by his side not knowing what to do. He then picked me up and sat me by his waist line and stomach. I still didn't get it.

"I wanna see you play with yourself in front of me." He sat up and leaned against the wall, as well as moving me a bit down on his lap so that I was behind his hard on. ` I was shocked to hear him say something like that, but the idea was very tempting, though...I'm not sure.´ I snapped away from that thought as I heard him chuckle. He started to rub up and down my thighs slowly. I couldn't help but start panting. " I'll help guide you on what to do cause I know this is new for you babe, but I think you're going to enjoy yourself pretty good." Akaito pulled my chin a bit down so that he could kiss me. My heart raced even more as he did, but then we pulled away. I finally nodded my head to assure him that I would do it. A smirk crept upon his face as he pulled the sheer part of my shirt down, revealing my chest, as well as him lifting my skirt up. " Start stroking it with your right hand and use the other one to play with your tits." I simply nodded my head and started doing what he asked.

I slowly started stroking the tip of my member, but it was embarrassing having him watch. I then moved my other hand up to my chest and started pinching it slightly. "Ah~ , it feels...good Akaito." My regular breathing became into low pants. While I was still pinching it , my slow stroking began to pick up its speed. Even though he didn't give the order to, but I stopped pinching my tits and moved down to fingering my ass. "Ha ah~ I want more Sama, p- please-" He then moved my hands away from touching myself and laid me on my stomach while lifting my ass up. Without a warning, he ripped my shirt and skirt off and tossed them across the room.

"All you can think about is wanting me ram it in you right now, can't you?" He started rubbing it around my hole, showing me that he was teasing. Even though I didn't see him, but I knew he was smirking." Tell me how much you want it." From rubbing it around my hole, the red-head putted the tip inside me, and nothing more.

"Y-Yes Master! I want you to slam it in so much and stretch me even more! I want to scream out your name and want everyone to hear us doing it! I don't want us to stop, I want it over and over till the sun comes up. Fill me up with all of your cum and spray it on me. I want you to own me even more Akaito. Do me to the point I can't walk. Akaito, I'm addicted to drugs cause you're my ecstasy!" I turned to look at him and saw his mouth slightly open, along with his face being stunned. It was silent for a second, but my mind became a haze once I felt the rest of him ram straight into to me. "O-Oh god, Y-yes Ah~ h-harder Akaito- Sama!" He picked me up and went out into his balcony and had me bend over on the rail to continue ramming it in, but even harder than inside the bedroom.

"Mikuo-chan, nng , you're so tight! You feel amazing." He lifted one of my legs up so he could go deeper. "Don't hide your sweet voice, I want everyone to know that your my love only." His hot mouth began to suck on my neck as he quickened his speed. I couldn't hold my voice back anymore, he's just hitting the right spot so much.

"I'm going to cum! Akaito you're so big, I feel so stuffed! Fill me with your hot cum!" I screamed over the balcony as I felt myself getting closer to cumming. Akaito pulled himself almost completely out and slammed back into me as hard as he could. "Ha Ah~ C-cumming! I'm cumming!" I cummed into the air, having some of it hit my neck. Akaito still grinned his bulge into me, and yet it still felt great. He came inside me with a single grunt and didn't stop. It felt like I was going to cum again. "Don't st-stop! I want to cum again, and I want more of yours!" He turned me around and lifted me against the wall that was by the door to his room. Without anything to say, he slammed it back in me and continued to grind me harder. We both began to pant out each others name in ecstasy. "Akai-Akaito! Ah~ mm, k-kiss me!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked in his eyes. He moved closer to my face and smashed lips with mine. Licking my bottom lip for entrance, I opened my mouth slightly and allowed him. Our tounges fought for dominance, but like always, he took over. We exchanged each others saliva as we kept going at it, but we broke apart as we both came at the same time, once again. "I- I love you Akaito!" I moaned out loud as my cum shot on both of our chests.

"I love you too Mikuo-chan." He kissed my head gently and carried me bridal style back into his room. First he laid me on the bed, and then he went under the covers to lay next to me." You did great Mikuo. Now let's get some rest for school tomorrow." With one more peck on my lips, he dragged some of the covers over me, and held me close. The heat of his body started to make me sleepy, so I rested my eyes.

This had to be one of the best nights I'd ever have experienced with Akaito, other then the first time we did it together. ...I love him so much.

* * *

**Miko: This was part one of Chapter: Uke Uke Epic night. Part two will have the Len and Kaito´s scene. Please comment, it would make me happy, and thank you to all the previous people who had followed this story and new people who had. You all made this 14 year old happy =v= , yeah, I'm a 14 year old that writes rated M yaoi. ...ohh the irony of that.**

**Len:Yay, our scene is next!**

**Miko: That's right Len! it's yours and Kaito's spotlight next :D . Aren't you going to be happy! Anyway, stay tune for more LNGN 2**


	7. UKE UKE EPIC NIGHT (Part:22)

**Miko: I've decided to take a break from writing chapters to my other story, and write more of this. Just because I'm in the mood to do so. Plus I've picked up a few ideas on what to do in this chapter. Hopefully you all will like it, and review. Enjoy the second part of "Uke Uke epic night". Oh and another reason why I stopped posting chapters was because I had WRITER'S BLOCK ~Don don dooonn~ . I knew what to write, but I couldn't type, so I thought to myself like "Oh my freaking gosh! Why can't I type it!" **

* * *

As we said our goodbyes to Mikuo and Kaito's brother, we started to head into my house. Before I could even open the front door all the way, Rin popped up and pulled the rest open. She didn't say anything, but she examined us and saw the bag in my hand. Snatching it quickly, she opened the bag to see if we really grabbed everything she asked for. With a single nod, she finally let us come inside the house.

"I wouldn't have thought that you would bring everything I said back. You're finally getting smarter Len." Rin laughed as she start putting groceries into the fridge. I just simply ignored her and came into the kitchen as well to get a banana. "As for a reward, I'll be leaving as soon as I finish putting away groceries. I agreed to go IA's house for a sleepover with Miku. So you two will get the house all to yourselves."

As I heard that, me and Kaito began to help away the rest of the stuff as quick as possible. Of course if it meant that we finally get the house to ourselves. Once I finally shoved the leeks into the vegetable drawer inside the fridge, I scanned the room for Rin's suitcase and spotted it on the couch. I ran to go get it as Kaito pushed Rin towards the door. Some of her clothes were out of the bag so I hastily shoved them back in and tossed the bag over to Kaito so that he could give it to her. "H-Hey! Wait a minute!" She half screeched as we shoved her outside of the door.

"I'll see you at school! Have tons of fun with Miku and IA!" I kissed both of her cheeks and hugged her tightly. "Bye Rin, and thank you!" We both waved to her as she began to walk. I was happier than the time the school served banana pudding all week. "...She's gone now." We stood at the door frame for a little while longer till we walked back in and closed it. It was very surprising to see how quiet the house could be without Rin, but not as surprising it is to finally have the house to ourselves. Out of nowhere I began to giggle. "Oh my, we have the house to ourselves...all to us. Kaito, what should we do first!" I couldn't stop giggling. Kaito, however, stayed silent and grabbed my hand to lead me out the kitchen again. Before I could even say anything, he tore my pants and underwear off, leaving only my shirt on.

"Len, I've been craving you for a long time now." He slowly licked his lips, along with him trailing his finger up and down my thigh. "When we were kneeling down in Teto's garden, I realized how dirty we've gotten. So why dont we take pleasuring bath together?" He then picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the stairs. "Go up-stairs and grab your towel and a pair of clothes. Don't go in the bathroom until I say so. Okay Len?" I nodded my head and began to walk up towards my room.

Turning on the light to my room, I walked up to my drawer and began to dig around for a towel and my night-clothes. It didn't take me long to find them, so I closed it back up quickly and came over to my bed to sit down and wait. I couldn't help but think about it being the first time to see Kaito fully naked because since we always do it in the public, I'm always the one nude, except him. My heart is just racing.

~_Knock! Knock! Knock :sfx~ _ I heard a knock on my door. I quickly jumped up and walked over towards it. Once I opened it, all I saw was rose petals on the floor. It seemed like a trail, so I followed it. I blushed a bit. `_He's doing this much because we finally have privacy. No stopping because we think some one is coming. No more being quiet. Finally! I've dreamt of this day for so long!` _I thought quickly to myself until I came up to the door of the bathroom. I took in a breath and turned the door knob slowly. The lights were dimmed, but it wasn't dark at all. Plus there were candles lit around the room. I smelt a incent candle, it was my favorite scent called "Tropical Pleasure" . I took a step in and closed the door. This bathroom was bigger than the other's inside the house, the only difference was that there wasn't a sink or toilet in it. Only a giant square-shaped tub. It was like a Jacuzzi, we only used it for relaxing, or if we were hurt.

"Ready Len?" I then noticed Kaito standing beside me. My mind was focused on how he looked. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His chest was muscular, as well as his arms. His body was nicely toned, and his collarbone was ...sexy. I regained my posture and began started to undress out of the rest of my outfit until I was completely naked. Once I did that, he come up on the side of me and took off his towel. "After you." He said in a low, seductive voice. My face blushed madly, and I took a step inside the tub. It wasn't too hot, but it was hot and warm, so it would be easy to adjust to it. I finally took a seat inside the tub, and watched him come sit behind me. Wrapping his arms around me, I leaned back to his chest, letting my body touch his body. To be honest, I feel so small when I'm in his arms, but I didn't mind. He gave a kiss on my neck as he continued to hold me. "We have this whole house to ourselves...so you won't have to hold your sweet voice... I can't wait to hear all of it." He then licked my left earlobe. I gasped lightly as I did so.

"...Play with me Kaito-nii. I want you to make me scream... pweeaase." I turned around and gave him my big eyes look which caused him to blush. My eyes then focused back to how he looked. I can't believe I never knew how sexy he actually was. Without knowing it, I came and sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. One of his hands went underwater to grab my ass, while the other was on my back. I began to moan as he started to rub his finger around my entrance. " Ah~ , K-Kaito." The warm water was making me even more excited as he kept touching me. I bet he knew it too. We then smashed our mouths to one another. As I shifted my body to be my comfortable, I felt his member brush against mine. It then came to me that I shouldn't get the full treatment. He's been like this all day. I slid my hands from his neck, all the way down to his member. It felt hard and long. I blushed a bit because I was new to this. I began to stroke it up and down, hoping that I was doing it right.

"mm...just like that Len.." My face felt like it was on fire once I heard him groan that sentence, but I was happy that I was doing it right. I kept going at it until I felt his hand remove mine from it. " Since you're trying new things, I want you to try something else." He then sat up on his knee's, so that his member was standing proud above water. "Suck it. Your mouth will help it slide in you better, but no matter what, you're still tight like a virgin...just the way I like it." After saying that, he licked his lips slowly while putting a hand behind my head. I wasn't planning on doing this, but I guess could try it. I sticked out my tounge and licked the tip of it, then I began to put my mouth around it and started to move my head back and forth. I couldn't even put half of it in, if I did I'd probably gag. As I continued to keep going I heard him pant, so I looked up at him and saw him stare down at me while smiling with his eyes half lidded. My face heated up quickly as he kept looking at me. I then stopped doing it.

"Why are you staring so much?" I turned my head so he wouldn't see how much I was blushing. He only laughed and sat back down in the water to hold me again. This time I was facing him.

"I only stare because you look beautiful. Besides, can't you tell that what we're doing is different this time?" He gave me a peck on the neck, then continued. "I love you so much Len, and I want today to be beautiful for the both of us. When I put it in you... I want us to become one. It feels like our love is that strong. Don't you?" My eyes grew wide once I heard those words. I felt my mouth curve into an uncontrollable smile, as well as my eyes watering up. Wrapping my arms around his neck once more, I positioned myself on his lap so that the tip of it was at my entrance.

"...Kaito-nii...I love you too. I want us to become one in body and soul." Once I was done saying that, we kissed each other gently, and passionately as I moved down so that it was in me. "A-Ah! K-Kaito~" I began to moan as we began to move. It felt more wonderful than all the times we did it combined. He lifted me up against the wall and started to ram it in me even more. "Nnng! I-It feels- Ahh~ so good! S-So big!" I moaned out load.

"Damn! your so- Nnng, so tight!" He groaned as began to grind me hard. "I wanna hear you talk dirty. Let me hear that sexy voice." His voice became sexily husky.

"O-Oh god Kaito! Everywhere on my body feels good! Keep hi- Ah!~ h-hitting my prostate! mm A-Ahhh! It feels like I'm about to explode... K-Kaito...release in me, I want your cream all in me!" As I moaned that, he went even harder than before. Without warning, I felt hot liquid shoot up in me. "Ah~ Yes! Kaito Yes!" It was then that I came as well. It mostly hitted onto my chest so that I was covered, and filled with cum...but it didn't matter. I soon realized that I was smiling the whole time. We moved our faces closer to each other's and kissed lightly. "I'm so happy Kaito ...we became one." I whispered to him as I was out of my breath.

"I'm happy too Len." Kissing my cheek, he sat us back down in the water. "Don't worry, I'll wash you. I know that you don't have that much energy, so you can just lean on me as I wash you." I did as he said. I just slumped myself against his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. I love him so much.

* * *

**Miko: Tell me what did you guys think with a review. **

**Len: I'm so happy ;A; ... TTu TT *blows nose in tissue***

**Miko: Awe ;A; *Hugs Len* Welp, that's the end of Uke Uke Epic Night! Stay tuned for more madness!, more love!, and more LNGN2!**


	8. Replacement Nurse?

**Miko: I'm sorry that the last chapter felt short. I thought it was short too. Good news is that I think I came over my writer's block. The reason why I had it was because I was going through depression because of my dad. He told me that he could replace me for another daughter, and what not. So most of my family is against me...but! I decided to stop worrying about what he thinks, because I have friend's , my mom, and wonderful fans! Here's another chapter!**

**Sakura: Cha!**

**Miko: Sakura from Naruto? Wrong story, this is vocaloid. But thank you for your signature Cha at the end of my sentence. =w=**

**Sakura: That pig Ino lead me to the wrong story to steal my Sasuke! -starts running- And you're welcome!**

**Miko: Now...to the next chapter!**

* * *

_~Piko's P.O.V.~_

~_Riiiing! s.f.x.~_ The sound of my alarm clock started to wake me up. Slowly sitting up, I pressed the button to the buzzing clock so that it could stop the noise. I took a step up and walked over to my bathroom that had a fresh pair of clothes that I setted up the night before. I do it to save time in the morning so I could eat breakfast.

I slipped on my white tank top and put my light blue sweater over it, but it slumped so that my shoulders were showing. I then put my black leggings on, along with my white shorts over them. Grabbing my light blue uggs on the toilet lid, I took the socks out of them and slid them on my feet. Right after, I stepped into my blue uggs with white fur inside. `_Another great outfit for school.`_ I thought to myself as I combed through my hair.

~Knock, Knock,Knock! _s.f.x.~ _ A knocking came from the front door downstairs. I quickly came out the bathroom and started to walk fast downstairs, nearly tripping on my way down. As I walked off the last step towards the door, I peeped through the peep-hole to see who it was. Miki always told me to that incase some crazy fan would try to kidnap me like they tried to do to Oliver. Now Big Al has to check up on him from time to time.

I quickly opened my door once I saw that it was Gakupo-kun. Not that I don't mind, but why was he here so early? "G-Good morning Gaku-Senpai. What brings you h-here so early in the morning?" I stepped to the side and allowed him in. As he came in, I walked over towards the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast.

"When we're at school, I can't hang around you remember?" He came over and gave a peck on my head along with a hug from behind me. " So I'd thought I come here early in the morning, if that's okay with you that is?" He held on to me and looked me in the eyes with his calm and sweet emotion on his face. I blushed madly and turned away. I then shook my head and smiled.

" Of course I don't mind Gaku-Senpai. A-As long as we can see each other...then it's fine by me." We stared at one another for a while after that sentence . I slipped my arms around his neck unconsciously, as well as him slipping his arms around my waist. Our faces moved closer and closer to each by each second. My heart raced like it never did before...this was new to me. "Gaku...Senpai..." I whispered his name as our lips met. We came even closer to each other to the point I started to move back towards the counter. He lifted me up so I could sit on top of it as we continued.

Licking my bottom lip...I didn't know what to do, so I kept it shut...I'm so useless to him. I began to pout slightly and backed away. He looked at me confused and placed a hand on my cheek. " What's wrong Piko-chan? You didn't like it?" He frowned a little. I looked down towards the grown and placed my hand on top of his.

" -Sniff s.f.x.- I did like it, b-but I can't do it Gaku-Senpai...I'm unexperianced and I'm just not ready yet." I cried a little. I brought my face back up once I heard a low chuckle. Staring at me, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

" It's okay Piko...being unexperianced is normal, and it doesn't mean I'll love you any less. It doesn't matter about the sex cause just like how you were nervous , I'm nervous too. It would also be my first time, so you're not alone okay?" He gave a peck on my four-head and tangled his fingers within my hair. "Until you are ready, I'll stay by your side and wait with you." Lifting me back down off the counter he held onto my hand. " Let's get go to school early. I'll be waiting outside by my car." He gave a quick wink and headed out the door. As he did that, I smiled and went upstairs to grab my backpack. I love Gaku-Senpai.

* * *

~ **_Luki's P.O.V.~_**

I decided to go to school earlier than usual because I didn't want to hear Luka's mouth again. Always yapping about how much she hates that singer Piko and what not. I honestly don't know what she has so much against him. Ever since he started going to school, she's been giving mean looks, and leaving anonymous threat letters in his locker. She was writing another one last night , but I took it and crumpled it up. Boy, that was a mistake I shall learn from for now on. She scratched my arm to the point it began to bleed. I tried to put a band-aid on it, but looked like it was getting worse since this morning. I guess that's another reason I came to school earlier than usual. I bet nurse Meiko can tell me what's wrong.

Passing by the cafeteria, I finally came towards the nurse office. Opening the door, I didn't see that one girl whose always here. She's probably come to school at regular timing.

"Kids getting injured early in the morning? That's new." I turned and saw the nurse, but, it wasn't her. I'm not so stupid like others, so I immediately knew it was Meiko's brother. He was taller than me, had short brunette hair like her, but more in a male style. I could by looking at his arms that he works out. " Take a seat pinky, and show me where you're hurt at." My face became flustered once called me pinky. Taking a seat on the edge of the medical bed and facing him, I pulled up the sleeve to my bronze jacket and showed him the long scratch mark on my arm. One of his eyebrows lifted up as he examined it, then he stared straight into my eyes. My stomach churned slightly..., how odd. " How long did you have this scratch, and who did it? Cause it's obviously not from a cat." He leaned back in his chair and waited for my response.

"Well of course it wasn't from a cat, I didn't even say it was. ...My Crazy ass sister scratched me because I stopped her from writing a threat note. This all happened last night before I went to bed. I tried putting a band-aid on it, but when I checked it this morning, it looked like it had gotten even worse." He only shook his head and went towards one of the drawer to grab the med-kit. I only looked at the picture on Nurse Meiko's desk and saw her and the science teacher Haku at what it seems to be like some party at the beach. My mind directed back to the nurse as I saw him bring a chair in front of me and sat in it. He grabbed my arm gently to look at it once more. It was silent in here, so I decided to break the silence. " My name is Luki,...not Pinky." I clarified to him. He stopped examining my arm and began to chuckle. My stomach churned once more as I heard his voice purr between him laughing. I turned my face quickly as I felt it heat up.

" Well Luki, you should have said that in the first place, now should you?" He opened the kit and brought out some antibiotic ointment. He squirted some of it on a que-tip, then it setted it aside. My eyes grew wide once I saw him bring out the bottle of alcohol and poured some on a cotton-ball. Bringing it close to my arm, I flinched away. I heard him sigh, and I looked back at him to find that he was smirking in his amusement. My face flustered once more as I knew he was making fun of me in his mind. " You can't be serious. It's just alcohol, it's only going to sting for just about eight seconds." He tried to hold back a laugh, but sadly failed in the attempt.

"Well I'm sorry I don't like pain! Geez, you're an ass hole." I scolded at him as he tried to stop laughing. I then rolled my eyes away from his sight until I spotted a sign on the door. It said `Nurse Meiko is out for the whole two week's. She will return once your Winter break is over. Her brother Meito is here to aid any of you in need of care. Thank you.` . So that's his name... interesting.

I turned my head quickly once I saw him stand up and faced me. My mind was confused, but I think he'd given up because he know and I know that I'm not going to let him put that damn alcohol on me. Infection, cut, bruise, or gash, I'm still not letting him.

Without myself being aware, he pushed me down against the bed and pinned me down. My body completely froze...I didn't speak. He however, moved closer to my face. It felt like I was being paralyzed...all I did was stared at his golden brown eyes. His nose brushed softly against mine, along with his lips brushing against mine as well. From what I thought was going to be a kiss, he moved his lips up to my ear and whispered "All done." . He got off of me and pointed to my arm. When I looked, I was bandaged up. He then held up a bloody cotton-ball. ...He distracted me. "If I'd knew better, it seemed like you wanted me to kiss you. That could be arranged Luki." He gave a quick wink and scuffled my hair with his left hand. I quickly stood up feeling anger and embarrassed.

"Y-You ass hole!" I yelled at him once more before I stormed out the room. I heard him laugh through the room as I stomped my way down the hallway to my locker. Once I reached it, I quickly opened it and stuck my head inside. "AAHHHHH!" I screamed my heart out and took my head out and closed it. My face was still flustered no matter what. I barely knew this guy!

"You okay Luki?" I nearly jumped as I saw Mikuo and Len standing there. I opened my mouth to say something until I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning around, I saw him hold my backpack in his hand, along with a smirk on his face. I quickly took it and opened my locker again.

"See you around Pinky." He said one last time, and began to walk back. Before either Mikuo or Len could say anything, I stuck my head back into my locker and began to scream again.

"W-what's wrong with him?" I heard Piko come to ask. Which one of them said something like `He's just having one of his moments. Let's give him some space.` . As They left, I just kept my head inside my locker. ...How embarrassing.

* * *

**Miko: I'm happy about this chapter to be honest. The reason why it's short is because I typed it on my tablet...yeah... Oh! My B-day is coming up :D I'm going to be 15 sooo...I'd at least like fan mail ;A; I'd be happy to give my address so you came mail me a letter, or something. Pm for it by May20th. that's my b-day. =w= two more wonderful months !**

**Everyone from the story: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MIA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! -Len brings out cake-**

**Miko: Ohh, you guys ;A; -sniffles- -blows candles- =u= **

**Teto: Stay tuned for more of the story. **


	9. The note and the Packet

**Miko: Hello once again my fans, viewers, etc... I feel very average today. So that means, I will try to get as much chapters into this story as I can before the weekend is over. I'm also happy because my Izaya wig is coming soon through delivery, and I'm going to be a happy fanboy wearing it to the yaoi-con in October.**

**Piko: U-um, can we please go to the story?**

**Miko: oh okay. Enjoy everyone, and please review if you can =3=**

* * *

_**~Piko's P.O.V.~**_

After my first couple of classes, it was our snack break. I quickly walked out of class and went straight to my locker to get my book for the next class I have with Len and Kaito. I have 20 minutes until the bell rings for us to go back, so I have enough time to eat and relax.

After that thought I finally reached my locker. It took me a while to open it, but I did it eventually. Once it was open, a folded paper fell to the floor. I put my book inside my locker, then kneeled down towards the ground to grab it. Still kneeling, I unfolded it and began to read it.

_`I saw your slutty ass with him this morning. Didn't I tell you to stay away? You must be really asking for a death wish, cause if you keep talking to him, I'll strangle you to the point you can't sing anymore. You won't know when it will happen, but if you keep it up... , it'll happen soon. Don't worry, I'll torture you nice and slow. If I find out something is up, and others are hiding it too, ...you bet on your life that they're going to pay for it as well. You've been warned Utatane Piko.` _I dropped the paper from being scared. I soon realized that I had started to cry.

"…Why...w-what did I do that was so wrong?!" I held onto my knees and began to get stares from people as they heard and saw me. " -sniffles _s.f.x.- _ I-I want Gaku-Senpai!" I began to cry even more. Len and Kaito was walking down the hallway and paused once they saw me. Len helped me up and allowed me to follow them into the cafeteria at their table. As we began to walk inside the building, we came up to a table where IA, Mikuo, Akaito, Rin and Teto was sitting at. I still didn't stop crying.

"Oh my god, Piko what's wrong?" Teto gave me a worried look and patted the spot next to her so I could sit. I simply complied and took out a couple of other notes that were left inside my locker. I placed the one I got today onto the table. Teto grabbed it first from everyone else. Luki came to the table and stared at me confused. He tried asking Kaito, but he only shrugged his shoulders. "That bitch! Look at this letter Luka sent to Piko!" Teto nearly yelled as she gave the paper to Rin. Everyone huddled around Rin to read it as well. As I watched them, from a normal expression, it changed to being shocked and mad.

I then took out the rest of the notes she's been sending me and spread them across the table. They all looked at me concerned and scared. It was then that Mikuo started talking. " How long has she been harassing you Piko...no wait, had you even showed Gakupo?" When he said that..., I looked down and shook my head. " Piko this isn't good. You have to tell him or else you'll get hurt...besides, if she finds out anything like you know what, she'll straight up torture you and us...mostly you." Mikuo looked worried once more, but we all paused once we saw Teto get up with the paper in her hand and fast towards the table Gakupo was at. "Oh shit, this isn't going to be pretty." Mikuo began to chuckle to himself,as well as the others. Me, however, was scared of the outcome.

After a minute or so, we saw Gakupo raise out of his seat quickly and rush over to the table Luka was at. It was Diagonal from ours, so we basically could hear just about everything. Especially how Gakupo raised his voice.

He threw the paper at her face and slammed his hands down on the table. I nearly flinched when he did so. " I know it was you dammit. Why. The. Fuck! Are you harassing him so god damn much! Get it through your crazy ass head Luka! We are not together, nor will we ever be." Luka stood up and hugged his arm, trying to act like things are alright.

" Gakupo, quit raising your voice, it's scaring me. You're just going through a misunderstanding, that's al-" (_SMACK! s.f.x.) _ Before she could finish her sentence, he smacked her across the face. She nearly fell to the floor, but quickly regained her balance. All she did was place her hand on her cheek where she got smacked. She then smiled. It even gave me the creeps. "Gakupo, why? We can fix this...just the two of us." She tried to hug him, but he began to walk over to me. I didn't know what was going on. He held out his hand to help me up out of my chair. As I stood up, I stared up at his face. Even though he was frowning a bit, his eyes told most or his emotions. He's angered and worried. I then looked the other way until her turned my face back to his direction with his hand.

"How come you didn't tell me about this?" I felt my tears returning quickly... . Why didn't I tell him. I know I'm afraid of her, but that is why I have Gakupo. He sighed slightly, then pulled me into his arms. "It's okay to cry now. I'm here for you now Piko. ...It's my fault that I didn't check on you incase these type of things happen, but you shouldn't be scared to tell me these things. I made a promise to you, remember?" Still holding onto me, he looked down at me with a gentle smile. I only nodded my head in silence. " I'll protect you no matter what because...," He tilted my chin up and started to move slowly down to my face. "...I love you Piko..." After saying that, our lips met. My eyes fluttered shut, as well as my arms moving around his neck to pull his face closer.

`KYAAAAH!' We broke apart once we heard Teto and Rin scream. He began to laugh a little once everyone was hooting and whistling. I just smiled and blushed, but then I realized that Luka was watching us. She then ran out of the cafeteria. Not to be mean to think it, but, ...I didn't care.

After that little show, we sat back down at the table. They all were grinning madly at us. Mostly Rin and Teto. I couldn't help but smile just a bit myself. ...I'm glad that's over.

* * *

**_~Luki's P.O.V.~_**

I couldn't help but laugh when Luka got smacked by Gakupo. Yeah she's my sister and I'm suppose to protect her, but, she deserved that one. I then decided to work on my homework before I go in my Biology class. I don't want Miss Haku to yell at me for not doing it.

I opened my backpack and started to dig around for my pink folder, but it wasn't in there. Digging in my backpack frantically, In stopped immediately what I was doing and remembered that I left it in the nurse room when I entered in. "...No..." I said angry and nervous to myself. "No! I am not going back there dammit!" I refused to myself, but, I needed that homework packet. If I don't turn it I'll lose my credit points for it... Dammit!

Everyone stared at me awfully quietly, except Len, "Go back where?" . I cursed myself for thinking out loud, but I quickly gotten up. Sucking it up, I began to march my way down to that devil's office. As much as I didn't want to go, I had no choice. I'm just going to go in and grab my folder, then leave. Simple as that, no problem Luki.

I came down towards the hallway the office was at, I took a couple of deep breaths and continued to walk. I slowly came up to the door and turned the knob. Looking around the room, I saw it on the desk next to him. He looked like he didn't know I came in. I then began to walk up to the desk to grab it, but once I reached for it, he snatched away and stood up. What is this, a game? I tried grabbing it from his hand, but he raised it in the air so I couldn't reach it. "Give my fucking folder now you ass tart!" I then started to jump in the air for it. How humiliating.

"I did your little homework inside it, I must say it was fairly easy. Don't you think I deserve something." I then stopped and ran what he just said over and over inside my head. He did the packet?! Wow, he's not much of an ass hole like I thought. ...I guess I could say thank you, but ...I'm starting to feel like the ass in this one.

"I'm ...uh... . Thank you for...doing my homework. Now can I have my folder back please?" I looked up at him to see if he was going to give it back, but, he licked his lips slowly and winked at me. My face quickly heated up to the point he saw. I didn't know what to say, so I only looked down. I wasn't aware that he picked me up to sit on his desk. Before I could jump off, He went between my legs and hovered over me. That same frozen feeling came back to me. Why?

He threw the folder on one of the medical beds, then faced back to me. My face felt like it was on fire when he did. With his face leaning down to mine, I felt one of his hands go up my shirt. I couldn't believe how big a person's hand could be... it made me feel small beneath him. I never felt like that before. His nose brushed past mine again, ever so gently. "You piss me off with your attitude...but I cant help but like you ever so much." He whispered to me before our lips finally met. His lips had so much heat, it made me feel like I was melting. My eyes then slowly closed. I felt his teeth's tug at my bottom lip, unconsciously, I let him in by opening my mouth slightly.

His tounge slowly slipped in. It was hot and wet. Our tounges entangled with one another, fighting for dominance. He stuck it even deeper in my mouth and began to suck on my tounge. Never had I've gotten a kiss like this, but... it feels like my heart is melting the more he keeps going. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around his neck, so I held onto his shoulders. I soon felt his fingers pinch my right nip. My head shot back in pleasure. No...I won't allow myself t- "Ah~ " My eyes shot open once I heard myself. He just stared at me with a gentle smile. He then got up helped me off his desk as well. ...What the hell...I moaned... .

Unconsciously, without me fully knowing, he walked me over towards the door and handed me my folder. I quickly shook my head and opened my mouth to say something, but he cutted me off. "I know, I'm an ass hole, but you can be a prick." He then patted my head and opened the door. Once he did, the bell rang. I turned back to look at him one more time as I began to walk. He only gave a wink and went back in.

I then became flustered and screamed, "YOU ASSSSS HOOOOOOLE!" After that, I stomped my way to class feeling ...weird.

* * *

**Miko: Like it? Then leave a review. I actually like the Luki and Meito idea. Thank you to a special someone =w= Stay for more LNGN2!**


	10. Teacher's trouble making Server

**Miko: Well viewers...I am in a Luki and Meito fever mode...so here's a chapter some of you may have waited for. I intend to make this chapter longer than my ordinary 2000 words. **

**Len: Uh-Oh, it's time to put your pervert cap on.**

**Miko: That is right Len. Prepare to congradulate a person later in this chapter, cause a new uke shall be born! Instead of a baby shower, we shall have an Uke Shower! Huzah! On with the chapter!**

* * *

**_~Luki P.O.V. (No switch off) ~_**

During Biology, Miss Haku was just reviewing the chapter we studied last week. We were suppose to take notes during the lecture, but I wasn't doing that at all. I couldn't focus on the lecture. My mind was stupidly focused on that man...his lips...his smile, oh god, that wicked tongue. The way he can put it to work is wonderous. When I looked down at my paper, I saw that I had drew him shirtless. I must say that Art class really paid off greatly. It wasn't just a picture of him shirtless. He was sitting on the medical bed with his pants undone, along with one of his hands in it while the other was up to his mouth. That tongue between his fingers, sucking on it. His hair was messy, his body was sweaty. Looking at the picture made me mad, embarrassed for myself, and...this feeling of want. Like I need him. `This is crazy...I only knew him for today, and look at me... . Drawing him looking so sexy. I just want to lick that sweat off his body while he grabs my member with his big hands.` I mumbled to myself, thinking that no one heard. But that was until Mikuo snatched the picture away from me and looked at me as if he was about to laugh. Oh shit...busted.

"So this is the one you were mumbling to yourself about. ...Yeah, I heard you Luki." He whispered over to me while snickering to himself as he examined the picture I drew. I can't believe I forgot that Mikuo was my lab partner in this class. What a embarrassing situation this is. The person I topped, hearing me mumble how much I want to be dominated by Meito. ...Including the picture! " Hehehe, I can't believe you're becoming all uke for this guy. So not like you, but! I'm happy for you." He giggled to himself. Me and Mikuo became friends again as time went by since the prom. We made a promise to keep it that way, and I couldn't ask for more. " So tell me what he did to you to make you... draw dirty pics of him. Details please." He then slid my picture back to me while giving his full attention for my response.

He's my good best friend, and he might be able to give some advice or something. So I guess I can tell him. "Well, I came here early in the morning to get away from crazy ass Luka cause she scratched my arm yesterday night. So on and so forth, he tried to help by putting alcohol on it, and you know how I hate pain that stings, so I backed away. He distracted me by pinning me down on the medical bed, and made it seem like he was going to kiss me, just to put the alcohol on me. So time skips and what not. You know how I as digging through my bag at snack?" He nodded his head eagerly." Well I remembered that I left it in the nurse office where he's at, so I went to get it cause I didn't do the packet. So when I got there to grab it, he was held it in the air so I couldn't reach it. He then then told me that he did my packet for me, so I thanked him. I acknowledged when he lifted me onto his desk and was in between my legs and started to kiss me with his hand up my shirt. A little later we tongue kissed, mostly him sucking on my tongue. But that's not all Mikuo... he... pinched my nipple and I...well...I moaned." I looked down at the picture of him, then blushed. "It's crazy that I known him for today...and I'm already like this for him. My heart is saying Want. ...Need...Must...Meito. What's going on Mikuo?" I turned and faced him looking for an answer.

He laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid you're madly in love to a sweet ass hole of a teacher. By the looks of it, you need to hang around him to get to know him. Plus your no longer a top...you're an uke now. Tell me what you feel when you're around him...or when he looks at you." He folded his hands and stayed paying attention.

It wasn't a bad question at all... as hard as it is to respond to that, I knew the answer right away. To make it easier for me, I stared at the picture to put me into remembering. " ... His eyes staring down at me...always send chills down my spine." I stared deeply at his face in the drawing...soon I forgot about my surroundings. " His juicy tongue...mmm...so wet and thick. I wanted his tongue to trail down my neck, leaving a mark on it. God...I wanna know how big his cock is so he can fuck me!" I snapped out of my fantasy as I realized that I yelled the last part. Raising my head up, I nearly jumped out of my seat once I saw Miss Haku stand there, holding my paper. "ohhh shit." I cursed quietly to myself. She, however, stapled a paper to the paper and handed it back to me. Once I looked at it, it was detention.

" Mr Megurine, from your little outburst, you are to serve being a teachers aid to the substitute nurse Meito after school. Fail to do such thing, it will result to a week of detention for a whole week once you get back from Winter break." She explained to me as everyone stayed silent to listen. " Make sure to get his signature on the detention slip, and when you explain to him about the reason why you have to help him, he'll look at that lude picture you drew of him. Another reason why I stapled the slip on it." She looked at me one more time and went back up towards the front of the class. "Everyone, start packing your stuff up. The bell is about to ring in about two minutes. Make sure to not leave anything behind as you exit the class." She announced to everyone. We all then began to pack our stuff up after she said that.

This is nothing but a nightmare. I don't know why I'm saying shit unconsciously so much lately! I looked over to Mikuo, all he did was laugh, then he took my paper just to look at the note that was attached. "This is the most funniest thing I had ever seen. There's no getting out of this one." I then frowned a bit. In order for me to get that signature...he's also going to see the picture of him I drew. "Don't get sad Luki, at least you get to be with him." He patted my back. The bell then rang for us to be excused to go home...how unfortunate. "Text me when you get a chance. Tell me how things went, okay?" He waved back at me as he ran out to find Akaito. I only waved back and began to walk to the nurse office...again.

I'm never the one who likes to stay at school when it's over...but then again, one day is better than a week of detention I bet. As I slumped myself to walk up to the door, I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. I stood there and waited for a couple of seconds until he opened it. I looked down to the floor and handed him the paper shyly. "I-I-I got in trouble for dr-drawing you. I'm so sorry." I didn't dare to look up. His face is probably in a disgusted look. Or maybe he was scolding me. " I have to serve as a teacher's aid to you. ...So I have to help you with whatever until you let me go. When I'm done, I need you signature on the paper-" I stopped what I was saying once I heard him laugh. He lifted my chin up so I could look up at him. A warm smile was on his face, along with him staring at my eyes. I quickly looked away.

"Come inside. You can help fix the medical beds. I'll let you go when you're done." He said calmly. Completely the opposite of what I thought I was going to hear, but it didn't matter much to me. I walked inside and took off my backpack and looked around to see where I can set it down. He walked in behind me and grabbed it from my hand while closing the door. "Just fix the pillows on top okay?" He said while walking into the bathroom. As he did, he left his white coat on his desk. I waited for about ten seconds to make sure he wasn't coming out until a while. Once the coast was clear, I ran to his desk and grabbed his doctors coat and walked back over towards the bed.

I sat down and held it up to my nose. Taking in a whiff of his intoxicating scent, I took off my shoes and sprawled body on the medical med, still holding the coat up to my face. "...Mei...to..." I whispered to myself silently, being stuck in my own world.

"Can't believe you said my name instead of the usual name Ass hole." I shot my eyes open and sat up straight. My eyes grew wide once I saw him shirtless with unbuttoned pants. My face grew hot when he began to walk slowly towards me with a seductive smirk on his face. "That picture you drew... told me that you fantasize about me. I really like that." He came up to me and laid me down, along with him going between my legs. My heart began to race fast, and I was blushing uncontrollably. " When I first saw you..., I was dreading to fuck you good and hard. The moan you made when I barely touched your nipples, made me hard as a rock, so I stopped." He lifted my shirt up, exposing my chest. I didn't know what to say or do! I should asked Mikuo for advice about this...but since I didn't. I'll just have to see what happens next. "Now tell me Luki... are you a virgin here?" He lifted me onto his lap and shoved is hands in the back of my pants. He started to caress my ass slowly with his hot big hands. I gasped lightly at this new pleasure I was getting from my bottom. I shyly nodded my head yes in response. Is this...what Mikuo and Len feel like when they get their asses touched like this? " That's good Luki. Do you know what's so good about it? Say your answer." Meito began to move his mouth towards my neck and started to suck on the side of it. I felt his hot wet tongue roam up and down the spot where he was sucking me at.

"Nyah~ M-Meito." I moaned to him as he clutched my ass and massaged it near my entrance. It feels so good.

"That's right Luki...say my name." He whispered seductively into my ear.

"It's g-good because- Ah ha! I-I'll be nice and tight f-for you Mmmm~ Meito. It's g-going to be good for me - Ahh~ b-because your big cock is going t-to stuff me with your yummy milk." I tried my best to not moan too much so I could reply to him, but his fingers massaging my entrance felt too good. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and took me off his lap. I was about to pull my shirt off, but with a quick swift, he took my pants and underwear off, revealing my hard-on. It was seeping with pre-cum. He, however, leaned back against the wall and Unzipped his pants even more to take out his hard-on as well. I slightly chocked on my air when I looked at it. It was obviously bigger than mine. It was hard and thick. Looked like it was 11 inches, just waiting to be put into thing. Who am I kidding, it was 11 inches! Damn that's going to hurt.

"Trust me...after the pain is over, you're going to be screaming my name to the point you lose your voice. Now turn around and bend over so I can prepare your nice ass." I blushed madly and did as he said. I turned around and laid my body down while lifting my ass up. I was slightly embarrassed that he was looking at my entrance, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore except for what was about to happen.

As I waited, I felt his hands back on my ass again. This time there was pressure near my entrance. I winced a couple of times as I felt I digit being pushed into me. It felt weird, but then it came back out. "Damn, your tight as fuck. I even had a hard time putting my finger in you." He sighed heavily and brought his fingers up to my face. "Suck on them." He demanded in a seductive tone. I complied with no hesitation and began to suck on them. It strangely felt good to suck on something of his...I wanted more, but, he then took them out. I then felt pressure towards ass again, but it didn't bother me as much. I felt his finger brush slightly against a certain spot inside me that made me yelp in pleasure. "So that's where your prostate is... you like me touching you here, don't you?" I looked back at him as he pushed his finger in and out repeatedly.

M-M-Meito! nng! I-I want! Ahh~ you to f-fuck me...shove that big thing in me!" I panted out. But I knew in a second that I'd regret saying that. He took his finger out and turned me around to lay on my back. I watched him stand up to take the rest of his pants and boxers off, along with him walking over towards his desk to go in one of its cabinets. He pulled out a small bottle and returned back to the bed I was in. I was nervous and horney at the same time as I watched intensely when he slowly poured the lube on his length and began to stroke it. His abs were shining from sweat. As well as his biceps.

He came between my legs and lifted my legs so that they rested on his shoulders. I then felt the tip of his cock at my entrance, ready to go in. "Relax so it won't hurt that much. The pain will be over sooner then you know it. Ready?" He bent down to kiss my cheek, and I nodded to tell him I was. His cock started push in me with tons of force to the point I began to tear up.

"It Hurts! Take it out-!"

"I'm almost all the way in you. Relax Luki." He hushed me while bringing his hand up to play with my right nip. "Alright, I'm going to start moving. You'll start feeling good once I find your sweet little prostate. Once I do, I'm going to go rough on you." He groaned as he began to move. I tried not to complain about the pain because I didn't want him to stop when we've already gotten so far. He tried different angles in me repeatedly until I felt that one spot get touched like earlier.

"Nnnn Ah! Th-There! Deeper right there!" A rush of pleasure swept through my body as he pushed the rest of his member in. "S-s-sooo big Ahhh~ Don't stop Meito! Nyah!" I threw my head back in lust. I was in pure bliss and lust as he went harder. Dear god, it feels so better being bottom!

"Shit, your so tight and hot! I'm gonna cum a load in your sweet tight ass, and you better not wash it out. All of it will mark you, letting others know that your mine dammit!" The bed began to creak as he started to grind into me. " Say my- Ah! Name!" He groaned out as he went faster.

"H-Hai! Ah~ M-Meito! Cum in me M-Meito! I want to belong to youuu Ahh god! Shoot it in me! Nnng, I w-want your milk ! Ahhh! I-I'm cumming!" I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss as my cum shot on both of out chests. With a few more thrusts, he came in me as well. It was hot, making me wince a bit, but it felt too good for me to complain.

He pulled out a little afterwards, and we both laid there on the bed covered in sweat, my cum, and lust. I soon began to feel tired, so I snuggled up close to him as he pulled the covers over us. "You did great Luki..." He whispered in my ear one last time before we fell asleep.

I can't believe I lost my virginty to a guy I met today...but it was worth it. Especially a asshole of a guy like him.

* * *

**Miko: Geez, that took me a while, but I liked it. I hope you like it, and review =w= I was in my ... ahem! smut moods, so I wrote it. ...Fanboy Power!**

**Luki: -breaths heavily- Stay turned for-**

**Meito: For more LNGN2 ;)**


	11. ATTENTION VIEWERS!

_**Warning!: Delays**_

_Of course you all had noticed that I had not posted a chapter in this story for a while, and I'm afraid to tell you that I have a case of "Picky Writer's Block" . P.W.B is when I have writers block for a certain story that I'm writing, but not the other. I am sorry. It's just that of been busy writing my new story "The Fleeing of the Blue Oni" . I'm happy about it, because, so many are already loving it. Even though I wrote it five days ago, I'm working on chapter 8 right now, and I got 18reviews...I'm just loving it. Except for this one commenter named "JuJu" . I don't know, her comments irritate me. But! I'll try writing a chapter for this story a.s.a.p.! _

_P.S. : The story is about kaito being a demon, and len, Yaoi, blah! I'll hopfully write a chapter to Lngn 2, cause I really want to!_

_Thank you._

_Sincerely: Miko_


	12. Nero's realization

**Miko: Super sorry for not posting in a while, and leaving that delay chapter. I'm working on 5 unfinished story at the same time people. So cut me a little slack.**

**(Everyone): Hurry up and give the damn chapter!**

**Miko: R-Right! Here's the new chapter of LNGN2 !**

* * *

_**Luka's P.O.V.**_

Even though the bell had rung 20 minutes ago, I still stayed seated in my chair. "Why him...?" I asked myself quietly as I watched the teacher walk out the room. Once she did, it was then that I let my tears fall. "It's not fair!" I rose from my chair and kicked the desk over. "Everything was perfect...so perfect when the brat wasn't here, but now...n-now-" I paused in the middle of my sentence once I felt a hand rest on my left shoulder.

I turned around quickly to see Nero stand there. The only thing that shocked me was that he wasn't smiling or joking like he'd usually do. "You're not the only one who thinks that way, Luka-chan." He then pulled me into his arm's, as well as caressing his fingers through my hair. I hated Nero, but then again he was still my friend as well. The stuff he was doing surprised me. "That brat took away my best friend. ...The guy we knew since kindergarten. So I know what you mean for when you say `It's not fair ´." He then let go of me.

Me and Nero always use to be the same height, but it was then that I noticed how much he grew over Fall break. He even pierced his ears. I quickly shook that thought to the side and tried to regain myself. "You've changed a lot lately, but that doesn't explain why you're here, or why you're comforting me." I grabbed my hand-bag off the floor, then began to walk out the room, for I knew that he would follow.

Making my way towards the hall where the exit was, I saw Nero jog up next to me. "You walk pretty fast Luka." He smiled gently to me. "I was supposed to serve my hour detention in there, but once you started walking, I tagged along." The blonde then started to snicker. Such a baka. "...The reason why I comfort you is because...not only did Piko take my best friend from me, you're hurt more than anything." We pushed the door to walk out the school, but one we came out, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Not just emotionally..." Grabbing my arm harshly, he pulled my sleeve up just to show my scars. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and pulled my sleeve back down, then began to walk fast. "Luka-chan, I want to help you!" I tried to ignore him as I paced myself down the street.

"Leave me alone Nero, you think you know every single thing, when you actua-" "Will you stop being so ignorant Luka and realize that I, a person, are caring about you! Open your damn eyes for once! Who do you have to talk to anymore?" He caught up to my pace and stood in front of me to block my path, and cut me off from talking. Why does it hurt when I listen to him? "You need to stop abusing yourself, and you need to stop hurting Piko. I know you hate him, but the thing you hate the most is the trut-" (_Smack! s.f.x.) _I slapped him right across the face, but he only held onto me in response.

I tried to struggle out of his tight grasp, but he kept a firm grip on me. "Let me go Nero!" I pounded my fist against his chest, but he only stayed silent. His weight was making me walk backwards until we fell on the ground, and he still kept holding me. "Baka! Let me go-" I paused once I looked up at him. His eyes just screamed Lost. `_Luka-Chan´_I then snapped out of it once I heard him whisper my name. Feeling his nose brush against my nose, he smashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened at sudden action. It was then that I began to struggle away. "MM- N-Nero! Umpf! " I broke away from the kiss for a quick second, but he smashed his mouth back onto mine.

In a couple more seconds, he pulled away and got off me. I didn't give a second thought for when I took this chance to start running. What the hell is wrong with him?! Home! I have to run home!

* * *

_**Nero P.O.V.**_

I snapped back to my senses once I realized that what I was doing was wrong, so I pulled away and got off her. Before I could even turn and apologize to her, she already started to running. I already knew that I shouldn't go after her, so I just watch her fade out into the distance.

"I just had to kiss her-" "For a kiss, that really straightened her out." I nearly jumped up once I realized that Luki was squatting down next me. He looked pretty mellowed out...more then usual. "So what's up Nero?" The pink head then rose and helped me up as well. By the look of his posture, he was leaning awfully towards the left a lot.

"Uhh, nothing much. Just scaring people off unintentionally. How about you? You seem pretty soothed and weird." As soon as I said that, he started to tense up a bit. "Okay never mind." I quickly switched the topic as we began to walk.

"Sorry man, Nothing much happened as well." He chuckled slightly, as well as giving a thumbs up. I only grinned in return. "I must admit that a lot is going on between everyone lately, especially that girl." I only nodded in agreement. "She's losing her mind drastically to the point she's going psycho slowly but surely." He then looked at me in a serious expression. I didn't see anything psychotic about Luka except for when she flipped her desk over.

Even if it were to be true, it would be because of that brat. "You have to admit that Piko is the cause of Luka turning psycho. Right Luki?" I tried asking him, but he only shook his head slowly and pushed me behind a nearby tree. "What the fuc-" "Shhh. Look over there." He smacked his hand over my mouth and pointed near the street light. It was then that I peeked over to the spot Luki was pointing towards. I saw Piko and Gakupo talking to each other at the corner of the light.

_"Are you sure you don't mind going back home by yourself?" Gakupo rested his hand upon Piko's head. The boy only shook his head and smiled lightly to him._

_"I'm sure. Besides, you should spend some more time with your friend. I hadn't seen you two hang out in such a long time Gaku-Senpai, and...i-it doesn't seem fair." Piko then started to tweedle with his fingers, but stopped once Gakupo bent down to wrap his arms around his tiny waist, just picking him up._

_"Don't feel down about it Piko-Chan. I'm happy that you're being considerate of others." Gakupo leaned in to kiss his head. "Hm, I hadn't hung with my best friend in a while. Hope he's still up to a little game of Black Ops." The man chuckled. As for Piko, he only smiled softly to him and kissed his cheek._

_"I'm going to go home now so I could start on making dinner for when you come over later. If Nero is even interested, he may come over too. I'm going to make Onigiri with a beef and chicken bowl on the side- , almost forgot about the Miso soup too." Gakupo then let him down. "Call me when you're about to come over okay?" They hugged one last time, but then they went separate ways._

After hearing them, I was completely stunned. From thinking that Piko was just a best friend stealer...he's actually sweet and considerate. "...They looked so happy together, and Piko stutters less around him." I turned back to face Luki, but he was busy texting. "EErm, I'll see you around Luki." I waved one last time to him before I started to walk the opposite way.

"Oh, sure thing bro. Have fun!" The pink head waved back to me, then left. Once I started walking, I checked my phone for the time till I saw that I received a text message from Gakupo not too long ago. I made quick haste to see the message with a single click of a button.

`_Yo Nero, come to my house to play a little Black Ops on the 360 just like old Times. Oh! Piko wanted to know if you wanna eat dinner at his house with us?´ _I read through the sentence. A smile began to appear on my face once I was done reading. It was then that I texted back

`_Sure!´_


	13. Forgotten Sickness

**Miko: ...I'm sorry for not posting lately but!, Prepare to cry viewers...prepare to cry.**

**Len: Why? ._ .**

**Miko: You'll see Len. Please tell me how you feel or whatever. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Piko's P.O.V.**

"I-I hope Gaku-Senpai is having a fun with Nero. ...I feel bad having to ware him out because of me being so weak." A small frown began to appear on my face as well as me stopping in the middle of chopping eggplants. "All I want is for Gaku- Senpai to be fully happy,but, ...I can see how tired he is through those eyes. He could tell the truth and lie at the same time. He says he loves me and it is true..., but when I ask him if I bother him by being weak, his eyes just says yes and no." I took off my apron so I could go upstairs to my room.

It is always bad for me to think of things that would make me sad or else my emotions will go wild. Another weak tendency I have.

Coming upstairs I opened my door and turned on the lights. I saw my favorite plushy on my bed that reminded me of Gakupo. It was an aqua eggplant that Rin and everyone chipped in to give me a week after the prom I performed at.

I came up to my bed and laid across it, clutching onto the plushy for comfort. "I love Gaku-Senpai no matter what, b-but my wish is for him to be free. Right Mr. Plu Plu?" A period of silence was the only response the plushy made. "I thought so too." I giggled as I squeezed it to make a squeak sound. *_Cough! Cough! Cough! s.f.x.*_ I buried my face within the stuffed eggplant as I began to cough.

Pulling away from it, my eyes widened once I saw red blotches on it. "N-No..." I whispered quietly to myself as I brought my hand nervously up to my mouth. My hand shook incredibly once I wiped what I thought was saliva, off the corner of my mouth. ...It was blood.

This happened a long time ago when I was seven, but I fought it off. ...The doctors told me that I still have it, but I fought it off temporarily. "H-H-How could I forget. _(Sniff! s.f.x.)" _I slowly but surely began to cry. " I-I-I- ...h-have to tell Gaku-Senpai!" I tried to control my crying as I took my phone out from my pocket.

Dialing my doctor's number I grabbed my plushy and kept a firm grip on it. "D-Don't worry M-Mr. Plu Plu. G-Gaku-Senpai will take care of you when...wh-when I'm gone, okay?"

* * *

**Gakupo's P.O.V.**

"I'm getting tired of playing Black Ops! Let's play Battlefield or something!" Nero threw his controller on the floor as he crossed his arms. "Is Piko done cooking? I'm craving that chicken and beef bowl you were talking about!" A greedy smile then appeared on his face as he began to talk about food. I couldn't help but laugh because of it.

"You only want to switch games when you're losing Nero, and I have to wait till Piko calls." A small silence started to form but then stopped once I almost forgot to show Piko's present to him. "Hey Nero. You know how we're best friends to the end?" He smiled softly and nodded his head. " You're like my brother and I want you to be there next to me on that beautiful day come." Pulling out the tiny box out of my backpack, I opened it and showed the gift I bought two days ago. His mouth nearly dropped. "If Piko says yes, then I want you to be my Best Man." I lastly said.

Nero couldn't help but laugh a little. I already knew that it was a sign of him saying yes. "Gakupo, you're insane. ...I'm proud of you bro-" He stopped talking once my phone begun to ring. I already knew it was Piko so I opened it quickly.

"Hey Pik-" "Gaku-Senpai. I-I'm sorry I never t-told you that I'm sick,but,..." I heard unusual coughing in the background. As well as me hearing lots of people. "G-Gaku-Senpai, I'm dying..." Soft sobs started to form between his words. I only listened and be confused as to what he was saying.

"Piko, what do you mean your dyin-" "Gakupo! I-I have leukemia! I'm i-in the hospital because the side effects were coming back." His sobs were growing louder as he talked even more. "I-I need you with me... . I don't know how long I will live, b-but it won't be long because I had it for so long without it being treated.-" It felt like my whole heart stopped. The air felt thick. Why him?

No. "Why does it have to be him!" I slammed my fist against the coffee table causing Nero to flinch. "Just...why?" I fell to my knees completely. This isn't happening... It just isn't!

"Gakupo! What's wron-" He pulled my shoulder to turn me around. His eye's went wide as he looked at me. "You're...crying. Wh-What's wrong!?" He tried asking me. It was only then that I realized that really did start crying. Piko is my love and I'm going to lose him.

"It's Piko! ...He's dying Nero. _(Sniff s.f.x.) _Piko has Leukemia. I-I need to hurry to the hospital!" I grabbed my keys off the table and stood up. Nero only stayed silent and followed.

I'll stay with you Piko!


	14. Hope from a certain Nurse

**Miko: Now I know some of you might be disappointed/sad on what is happening in the story, but!, it has to be done in order for my cards to play right. I took a brake off of writing this story because some Rude! girl did a critique on one of my stories ( and called me a couple of names) , and it made me feel like my work is crap. I'm both motivated and pissed because she called me a grammar whore, but I'm motivated because it only taught me that I should add way more details and extend my chapters. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Mikuo: Please R&R if you can.**

* * *

**Nero's P.O.V.**

I followed Gakupo to his car. Keeping up with his pace was nearly impossible, but I knew he was pacing because he is hurt, worried, and something I would never in my life thought to see from him. Scared.

He hurried into the driver's seat as I quickly sat in the passenger side. I decided not to say anything. I didn't even know what to say to begin with. Piko...the same Piko who I thought wrongly of is going to die. None of us would even expect that he had Leukemia to begin with. ...This is so insane.

Looking at him, I frowned a bit. He need to spend as much time with him as possible. Just the two of them.

"Gakupo. Hurry and go to the hospital without me." His head shot towards me quickly, giving me a face that said `_Are you sure?´. _I stepped back out the car and closed the door. "I'm not the one he need now. It's you bro." I scratched the back of my head while giving him a weak smile. "I'm going to go tell the other's of this...situation. Stay strong for him." I managed to get a tiny smile from him, but it didn't last too long.

As the engine roared throughout the car, I took a couple of steps back so he could drive out the drive-way. In a second, the black car zoomed down the street.

Once it was a clear that he was out of sight, I fell to my knees on the concrete below me. So much is going through my head now. What should I do? What?! "Right when I see the compassion and kindness out of that kid, this happens to him?! " I yelled to no one. " He...changed my perspective on not only him, but myself. He changed everyone's perspective." I sucked in a bit of air so I could hold my tears back.

`Nero? Are you okay? ´ I heard soft voice pip up from behind me. I quickly turned to see Rin stare at me wide-eyed. This only made me stand back up from the ground to walk over to her. Rin's hands were full of bags full of what it looked like to be tree ornaments and candy canes, but that didn't really matter at this minute. "Nero, what's wrong? You looked as if you saw a ghost or something." She commented on how I looked. Even I had to admit that my skin grew very pale.

I softened my face expression a bit, but still frowned slightly. " Rin. Right now Gakupo is rushing to the hospital for Piko." She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly cut her off. "I know you are going to ask why he's in there and all, but, the kid has Leukemia. I mean he had it for a while, but he's been going off untreated for a while now. ...The doctor's said they have no idea how long he has until the results come in, but they do know it won't be for long." I brought up one of my hands to lay gently on her shoulder.

The bags hit the ground as her face showed disbelief. Staring into her sky-blue eyes, she looked towards the ground while shaking her head slowly. " This is... so unbelievable Nero. He doesn't deserve death like this. I mean Gakupo have so much love for him. If Piko dies, we'll be crushed..., but not as hurt like Gakupo." She frowned slightly as she looked back up at me. "We can't just stand here Nero. The doctors may say that it might be too late to do anything, but we still have to help Piko. Gakupo is more damaged than anything or anyone. " She knelt to pick up the bags. "If you see anyone, tell them that the Christmas party is cancelled. I'm going to go tell Miku and them about this. I'll talk to you later Nero." Rin lastly said before she turned to go run back home.

I couldn't help but admire Rin's supporter attitude. I should have the same attitude if me and Gakupo are like brothers...

* * *

**_ Luki's P.O.V._**

After coming back home I spotted Luka laying on the couch facing up at the ceiling. I held back a laugh from looking at her. I knew she's like that because of Nero kissing her, but I must admit that it straightened her up pretty good.

Before I could even walk past her she sat up from the couch. "Mikuo called a while ago. He said that Piko is in the hospital." Her eyes fell to the floor as well as her lips beginning to quiver. "Piko never deserved t-to be treated so mean by me. I should have accepted the fact that him and Gakupo belonged..." Soft sobs began to echo throughout the living room.

I couldn't believe a word that she said. I have to go ask Mikuo myself.

Walking past her, I quickly pulled out my phone as I made my way down the hallway towards my room. I went to speed dial and clicked on his name once I opened the door and closed it right behind me.

I held the phone close to my ear as I sat in my computer chair. Within seconds he finally picked up. Before I could even say hello, he nearly screamed at me through the phone. " Finally you called! Piko has Leukemia. As far as from what I heard from Miku and Rin, Gakupo had already left to go to the hospital. ...I wish there was something we could do to help." He then lowered his voice back to normal. Shit...Luka wasn't making it up.

"That's terrible...imagine how Gakupo is taking it. (Sigh s.f.x.) We would need the help of professional Cancer doctor to help-" I paused from what I was about to say once I remembered what Meito told me two hours ago...

* * *

_We both laid there in the medical bed relaxing our breaths. I laid my head against his chest as I cuddled closer to him. His fingers were entangled into my hair and I couldn't help but relax because of it. _

_"Tell me a little about yourself. The only thing I heard so far out of you were your sexy moans. I'd like to know more about you Luki." I couldn't help but blush once he said that. Sitting up slightly, I moved underneath the covers so I could sit on his lap._

_I stared down into his eyes as he placed his hands on each side of my hips and smirked. "My favorite food is fish. I love to go ride around the city just to relax." I kissed his lips at the end of each sentence. "I'm 17 years old. My favorite colors are pink, bronze, and gold. I have one sister and no brothers. We both attend to this school." I gasped slightly as I felt his hands slip down to my ass and start caressing it._

_I laid on top of him so he could get full access to my bottom. "Feels nice, doesn't it." He purred into my ear as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "My name is Sakine Meito. I used to be a heart surgeon and a Cancer treater." He flicked his tongue against my earlobe at the end of his sentence. It was then that felt tiny pressure near my entrance. "I am 24 years old and Nurse Meiko is my only sister.-" "Ah~" I moaned out as I felt his finger go in. He moved it roughly in me for about a couple of seconds, then took it back out, which caused me to whimper slightly. _

_I tried to ask him why he stopped until he shoved a finger in my mouth. A bitter liquid flavor invaded my mouth the more I tasted it. "What you're tasting is the stuff I filled you with." He smirked at me with amusement all on his face. I quickly spitted it out . _

_"You disgusting asshole." I slapped his chest once he started to laugh. ...Baka._

* * *

Oh yeah , he's a Cancer treater. Maybe he can help Piko.

"Mikuo. Meet me at the hospital in 30 minutes. I think there's a way of helping Piko! Don't ask any questions, just meet me there." I clarified to him.

With a single `Okay´ as a response, I hung up my phone. Now all I have to do now is call Meito.


	15. Saved

**Miko: Hello! It's been a while. I had pickey writers block for a while as you can notice. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter. R&R!**

* * *

**Piko's P.O.V.**

I laid inside the hospital bed looking out the window. Miki and Oliver had come to visit as soon as the hospital contacted them. ...They were mostly the only family I had and yet, I still felt alone.

"Piko. You hadn't talked ever since we came here. ...Is the therapy hurting you?" Miki walked over towards my bed and laid her hand gently upon my own, but I only looked at her slightly and moved it away. It was true. The therapy medicine did hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as how I felt after telling Gakupo about my condition. I should have told him from the start.

The red-head gave a slight frown and walked back to her seat. After that, a nurse came inside the room. "I'm sorry to bother you, but a gentleman down stairs made a claim that he knows you and are trying to see visit you at this moment. Do you know a ?" My eyes went wide as I heard the name she gave. `Gakupo...´ I whispered silently to myself.

Knowing that he was waiting for the nurses approval for him to be allowed in, I nodded my head for her to allow him to come.

The lady gave a slight bow and headed out the room to get him. `He's probably mad that I didn't tell him at the beginning.´ I thought quickly to myself as I brought Mr. Plu Plu closer so I could hug it close to my chest. If I ever have enough time I'll ask one of the nurses if they can wash the blood off of my plushy.

"He's the guy you were talking about on the phone, wasn't he?" Oliver questioned as he looked through the window that was on the door. I only nodded to him in response. "Wow, this guy looks like he ran a marath- Ah!" The door slammed open and hit Oliver in the face. Before he could say anything, we all saw who was standing in the door frame.

There stood Gakupo heaving and panting for breath. His hair was covering his face along with him holding a bag. This only brought me to sit up from my bed.

Dropping the bag on the floor he began to walk over towards me. I couldn't help but look down to my lap and tweedle my fingers. "Gaku-senpai I- I'm sor-" He cut me off by surprise of him hugging me tightly. "Piko-chan." His voice shakily whispered to me. Is..Gaku-senpai crying? "It's time to stop apologizing." Some of his grip loosened so he could back up a little.

Right when he did so, my eyes widened as I saw something I would never thought to see a day in my life. Tears sliding down his cheeks along with a slight frown. "Gaku-senpai, you're crying...why?" I placed both of my hands upon his shoulders as I kept looking into his eyes.

"I cry because I love you. I wanted us to be together till the end. ...Piko, I never loved you because you're a singer. I loved you for you." He leaned closer so he could peck my lips. "Never in my life do I ever want to lose a person who brings life." I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I listened to him.

Pulling him closer, I laid my head upon his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to die on you Gaku-senpai. When you're with me, you bring me hope, protection,and love. That is why I can't die on you." I hugged him close to me. In my heart at that moment screamed, `I love this man.´

(_Slam! s.f.x.) _The door slammed open once more and hit Oliver so hard to the point he knocked out. Miki ran to Oliver and began to fan him. To my surprise, the nurse from our school was here along with my original doctor. "Alright Gakupo. Please step aside so I can look at Piko." "But sir, I told you several times that his symptom showed that his Leukemia had returned!" Doctor Noeru tried pulling Meito back but he simple shrugged him off.

Gakupo got up and stood against the wall next to my bed. "Now in his recent health records, which were earlier today showed that he had coughed up blood. Am I correct Doctor Noeru?" Meito flipped through the pages inside my health records. He only nodded his head in response. Meito gave a slight sigh and pulled out a wooden stick that are usually used if someone is sick. "Piko, I need to need you to open wide. This will only take a second. " The brunette sat on the edge of my bed and placed the stick on my tongue gently. He then pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and shined it in my mouth.

I felt Gakupo's hand grab hold of mine. It was warm .

Meito backed away and quickly pulled the needle out my arm carefully. "W-Why -" "Your doctor was wrong Piko. A matter of fact, if it weren't for me you would have died in a matter of days from this unnecessary therapy." He eyed Noeru with the most deadly glare I ever seen. "The cause of him coughing up blood was because he strained his throat. That could be caused by merely crying too much, screaming, or having a dry throat. Now why on earth did you not notice that?" Meito rises from sitting on the bed so he could face the doctor. "Ah, yes. You did not check him and went right into putting him on kemo therapy! ...There is simply no need to argue with you now." Noeru backed away so Meito could cool down a little. "Doctor Noeru, go ask a nurse to bring Piko's belongings. Piko, you're going home tonight. You don't have to worry anymore." He lastly said before he followed behind Noeru out the door.

We all stayed silent once he left out the room. I guess we all were trying to process what just happened. "I...don't have leukemia." I whispered allowed. I then felt my lips curve into a smile. "Did you hear tha-!" My words were cut off by Gakupo's lips.

They felt so different this time. ...I didn't know what it was, but my feelings are strong. I didn't want another second without him.

"Mm-, Gaku-senpai. I-I was wondering if you would still like dinner?" I blushed from the groan I received when I pushed away slightly.

He smiled gently and pecked my forehead. "I'd like that, love." He purred. ...My felt weird when he responded in that tone, but I'm glad that he's coming over for dinner again.

* * *

**Luki's P.O.V.**

Me and Mikuo waited in the lobby for about an hour ever since we got here. Psh! I blame that asshole for this, but God I hope he finds some medicine to help cure that kid or something. Gakupo would be a total reck if he just died.

"Your boyfriend is coming." Mikuo snickered as he said that. I gave him a quick scold so he could stop laughing, then turned to see the brunette come closer to us. He looked a bit mad, but that still didn't have much of an excuse as to why he took so long to return.

"Hey, asshole! What took you so damn-" "Shut it, now!" He said in a sharp tone. Unconsciously, I sat quietly in my chair. "I get tired of hearing you calling me an asshole instead of my name. Now I suggest you show some damn respect to your master." He traced his finger along my neck, up to my chin so he could tilt it up in a teasing way then backed away.

"Um, Mr. Sakine. How bad is Piko's condition?" Mikuo pipped up. Thankfully he did, I was starting to become intimidated by Meito.

The brunette turned to face the blue-head. "I'm glad that you guys called me or else he would have died because of his doctor. He put the kid right on kemo therapy instead of checking if his symptoms could be something else. In essence, you guys don't have to worry anymore. He'll be leaving out this hospital in about thirty minutes at the very most." Both me and Mikuo stared at him in disbelief. "I don't want you two to bug Piko and Gakupo. I think it's best that they spend the rest of today together." He signaled us to stand up. "I'll drop you guys off."

We both stood from our chairs and followed the brunette. Mikuo began to walk ahead so he could get the passenger seat first, but I didn't race him like I usually would. I wanted to speak to Meito anyways.

Looking at his hand I held onto it and looked the other way. It was the first time I held his hand. "Thank you for saving our friend Meito." I whispered quietly enough for him to hear. As a response I felt him return the same grip on my hand. "I...love you." I mumbled beneath my breath. But as soon as I said that, he stopped dead in his tracks.

I looked up at him to see a faint blush spread across his face. `He heard ´ "I never thought I would be able to hear that." He gave a gentle smile. "Let's hurry up, love." He leaned down to kiss my cheek.

`Even the wildest of people could be a gentleman too.´ I smiled to myself as I stared at him when we began to pick up our pace.

* * *

**Miko: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please leave a review to tell me what you think and what not. Thank you.**


	16. The talk?

**Miko: Thank you for commenting on the last chapter, it made me happy. I'd like to give a special thanks to l3 Len. You've inspired me to write more and I thank you for it.**

**Piko:Th-Thank you for encouraging me to live l3 L-Len**

**Miko: Anyway, here's more LNGN 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mikuo's P.O.V.**

Mr. Sakine dropped both Luki and me off at Len's house to tell them the news. I was a bit sad to be dropped off; I really liked his car. Hopefully I can get a nice car like his. I'm guessing that he had got it customized for it to be a four-door Lamborghini.

As we walked towards the pathway to Len's house I saw Luki get stuck in thought. It was then that I decided to take this moment to mess with him. "Ne Luki. You never told me what you did for him at school." I nudged his side till I saw him shake a bit from what I asked him. He knew I knew what went on. He's been leaning to his left a lot to avoid putting pressure to his whole body. Usually he wouldn't mind walking to the hospital himself, but now he complained of falling out if he doesn't get a ride.

The most obvious thing I didn't dare to miss is his attitude. He's usually the calm and collective type, but ever since he met the nurses brother he's been fully on his temper meter. This is too funny. "He screwed you hard, didn't he?-" "Shut the hell up Mikuo!" He turned around and yelled at me once I began to laugh. "It's honestly not that funny!" His face began to redden up from embarrassment.

"(_Hahaha! s.f.x.) _It is the most funniest thing to ever know!" I held onto the sleeve of his jacket as I came down towards the floor from laughing too much. "You're such a sap, Luki! Thi~" I laughed to the point tears were forming. "This is too much!" He glared down at me. I then knew it was time to stop laughing at him; So I stood back up and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Luki, it's just that not only bottom, but with a full-grown man! You two are going to have to be on your toes with this relationship you have. He could go to jail, and you could be sent to a private school." I laid a hand on his shoulder to cheer him up.

Even though he doesn't show it or say anything, I know when he's worried about something. "Subside from that, you have to let me ask you one question! Then I'll stop asking you stuff and laughing at you." I began to cheese big enough for him to nod his head. "Yes! Okay Luki. ...How did it feel?" I bit my lip to hide myself from trying to laugh.

He stared at me for about three seconds and began to walk towards the front door. Right when I started to follow right behind him, I heard him mumble something like `_Too good for me to control myself from wanting more.´ _.Awe, poor Luki. Now he knows how it feels to be bottom.

We both stood at the doorstep and waited for someone to open the door as we rung the bell.

An awkward silence began to form until we heard the locks shift from the door. Watching as the doorknob turn, we saw Rin stand there in the doorway holding candy canes. "If you guys are about tell me that Piko is okay, we already found out." The blonde smiled softly. "Piko called the house asking for Len and Kaito to go over to his house to talk. He also told us that he was fine. So Len will be back in probably thirty minutes at the most." She stood to the side and invited us in.

Me and Luki looked at each other for a second, then took the offer and stepped inside away from the cold weather.

"Did he say the reason he wanted them to go over to his house?" Luki asked as he took off his jacket to hang on the coat-hanger. I only took off my shoes and walked over to the couch to sit.

"He didn't say." She brought a box full of ornaments with her as she came to sit next to me on the couch. "I'm glad you guys came over. Now you two can help with the Christmas decorations! Yay!" The blonde gave a demonic smile once she said Yay.

~Shit!~ Both me and Luki said at the same time. ...She tricked us into helping her do set up the decoration.

* * *

**Piko's P.O.V.**

After coming back home from the hospital, I asked Gaku-Senpai to go to the store to get me more carrots and milk. I had already started to resume my cooking from earlier. The eggplants were in the oven cooking. The soup was cooling in the pot. Lastly the meat was in finally seasoned.

I sat in the living room waiting for Len and Kaito to come over. They were mostly the only one who I could trust to ask questions to as a friend. I would have asked Mikuo, but... I'm a bit scared of him. He's a nice person, but he's very loud and aggressive sometimes. One day, maybe I can adapt to being around him without having a weird vibe around him. I know he's aggressive because he tries his best to not be so dependent on Akaito for the little things. I admire that out of him.

(Ring! s.f.x.) I turned my head to the door once I heard the doorbell ring.

I made a small jump off the couch and made my way towards the door. I opened the door quickly once I knew it was them.

"Glad to see you're well Piko." They both gave a welcoming smile. Coming inside, they took off their shoes and walked into the living room. "What was it that you wanted to talking about?" Len asked. I walked back over to the couch I was previously sitting in and held Mr. Plu Plu.

"I-I wanted to ask you two a question because I thought y-you two would help me with the right answer." Mr. Plu Plu squeaked once I hugged it." I-It's just that I want to give Gaku-senpai a present, b-but! I don't know what it is, o-or where to buy it." I watched the two sit across from me.

"I'm pretty sure whatever it is we can help find. Tell us what you're looking for." Kaito chuckled once my plushy squeaked again. "I'm pretty sure Gakupo will be happy with whatever you give the guy." Me and Len laughed as Kaito said that.

"Len...Kaito... . I-I want to give Gaku-senpai sex, b-but, I don't know what it is." Both of their eyes widened after I said that. Len just stared blankly at the floor while Kaito scratched the back of his head.

`I think it's good that you explain to him first, Kaito-nii.´ I heard Len whisper to the blue-head. In return, he nodded his head.

"Piko. ...Sex isn't something you can buy and give like any ordinary gift. Sex is basically making love to a person you care, love, and trust. (Sigh~ s.f.x.) It's not just showing how much you love one another by saying it, but also physically. Gakupo loves you to death Piko, and having him make love to you would make him happy and make the connection between you two stronger...as if you can't break away. Once you two make love, there's no going back. Becoming lovers is something beautiful, but that can only be truly explained and shown by Gakupo. " My cheeks began to feel hot once I finally understood how it really was. Kaito stood back up and held onto Len's hand. "I'm pretty sure Gakupo will be arriving soon, so we'll be on our way. Just remember what I told you." He said once more before they headed towards the door.

I nodded my head silently and waved goodbye to them. I was pretty sure that Rin might have needed them to come back before it came late, so I simply understood as to why they left early.

With them waving goodbye back, they left.

I set Mr. Plu Plu to sit at the dining table as I walked back in the kitchen to turn everything off. Dinner was finally ready by the looks of it.

Taking the things out the oven, I quickly setted the food onto the table. It was then that I heard a car pull into the drive-way as well. I could tell by the headlights shining through the window that it was Gaku-Senpai.

Nervousness swept throughout my body, but then what Kaito had said just came back to mind. "Making...love?"

* * *

**Miko: The chapter you guys had been waiting for is coming up next! Stay tuned for more LNGN 2! Please review, favorite, or follow if you like what you read!**

**Kaito: ...I was scared explaining sex to the kid.**

**Miko: It's okay, you did a good thing. **


End file.
